Boys Orphan Brawl Academy
by xshadowninjax
Summary: Roy, Link and Marth, go to a new school, they find it everything they have ever dreamed of. New friends, love. But when they uncover a startling secret they find out that the perfet school isn't as great as it's cracked up to be. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Intruder

Chapter 1

The veins of lightning flew down with a blinding light. Rain played its own symphony on the earth. Wind howled, making the tree branches dance back and forth. Three little kids were just watching it like it was the most fascinating show on the planet that was playing before them. Some kids would call them crazy or maybe even brave to just watch the huge storm but what they didn't understand was that, like the storm outside, there was one in those three children's minds. Though there weren't any kids to say that since all the kids in the orphanage were all gone. Daisy, the woman who ran the place, tried so hard to find them a family, to actually see a real smile on their faces.

"When are we eating?" Asked a red head with a smile sealed on his lips. The other two just turned to him, as he just interrupted their show.

"Not until another hour, but I'll go -" the blue head started until interrupted by the golden haired child.

"Can't you just wait? Geez, you guys are so stupid, I'm outta here." The boy left just like that, not even looking back. The two just stared at him as he was soon gone from their very sight.

"Here, I'll go with you to Daisy so we can have a small snack how about that?" The blue head smiled resting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. He just looked dumbfounded as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

"No, it's okay, I was only joking." The red head walked off in a different direction from the other boy.

"It's okay, I'm alittle hungry myself. Come on!" the boy's words echoed in the giant room but was absorbed and ignored or unheard to the saddened boy. 'Well, I guess it's just me.' He thought as he raced up the steps.



"Oh, I'm hungry, please keep feeding me. I need to eat every second so that I can get FAT!!!!" the golden haired boy kicked the ground angrily. He wasn't going to anywhere particular, just anywhere away from the other two. "Why can't you just GROW UP!?!" He slammed his tight fist into the wooden wall of the hall. Intense eyes stared down at the tiny dent making the dent feel insecure under the glare. After a moment of silence he continued on his way as if nothing happened.

He heard the racing steps up the stairs shaking his head, insulting them further in his mind. He disrespected them, insulted them and even slap them and yet, he wanted to just be like them.

The slamming of a door brought him back out of his thoughts. 'Who's here at this hour?' he thought as he jogged to where he heard it. No one was supposed to arrive not that they knew of but Daisy would tell them everything so there was something wrong.



"Who's there!?!?!" shouted the red head as he whipped around. "Come on guys, I admit you have me, now come out!" No one came out of the shadows like he hoped they would. He heard the slamming of the door which sent shivers up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. No one was suppose to be here so who's here?

"Okay Roy, get a grip. Just go and get Daisy and see what's going on. Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go the long way since everyone hardly takes it." the boy nodded his head after talking to himself. He set off running with silent feet. No one could hear his footsteps, like a silent ghost in a haunted mansion. Hoping he wouldn't run into anyone.



"What was that?" the blue head whipped around, almost falling down the long fleet of stairs. "Well good thing I'm going to Daisy anyways, I'll just ask her." He calmly said as he calmed his shaking body from the slamming door and almost falling down the stairs. His voice was even and calm unlike his mind. Panic raced through his blood, he was jumpy and having a bad feeling about every choice he made.

"It's probably just the plumber guy that always come over." He said remembering the man. He always hinted that he and Daisy had a thing for each other but he was a timid man that usually called before coming over. "Wait but he mostly- always calls before coming over so it can't be him. Can it? And what purpose does he have to come over here all of a sudden? It's not her birthday or any important date or anything." He could feel the horrifying thoughts enter his mind as his wild imagination came loose trying to figure out who it was. "Okay it is the plumber guy." He finally said sternly to himself but knowing he really didn't believe it.

The lights flickered above him and soon went completely dark. The only thing that was lighting up the room was the flashing lightning. Creaks were heard on the stairs, he wasn't alone. He panicked, he couldn't tell if they where below or in front of him which made it hard to run away from them. Soon the steps quickened like his heart beat. He saw dark pale arms reach out to him.

"AAHHHHH!!!" he screamed as his first reaction was to get away from them but before he knew what he was doing he began to back step down the stairs. Faster and faster trying to turn around until he lost his footing and fell down the stairs, he could hear his own scream echo in his head as the right angles of the stairs jabbed at his body.

"WAITT!!!" the stranger yelled. He knew that voice but couldn't stop himself from falling as he felt himself getting more and more tired each step that hit him.



"What was that?" The boy jumped where he was listening to the scream. He could feel himself become paralyzed. "I have to hurry, wait no I can't- I can't do this!" He fell to the ground crying. "WHAT AM I DOING?" soon his hand met his cheek hard. 'I have to do this, something bad happened and I need to tell Daisy' he rubbed his tears away and stared walking again. He knew he was shaking and quivering inside but as soon as he got to Daisy the better. It was like in all the horror movies, they are scared out of their minds yet, they still go as if they're drawn to it. The house became silent after the boom of thunder, some one was talking. They were near too. He spotted the room and quietly placed his ear on the wall listening in.

"Please you have to go, you'll get in trouble if you don't." It was the plumber guy after all but something was wrong. His voice, it was always quiet and timid but it was different. He was shaking you could tell by his voice, he was scared of something. The intruding boy relaxed but not all the way.

"I can't leave the children! You have to understand their pain and how I can't just leave them now." Daisy's voice was shaking almost as much as his. "You don't know how much pain they've gone through."

"We'll take them with us, PLEASE just come!"

"They'll track us down even faster. It's no use." The boy felt good inside. He knew what he was doing was wrong but having the feeling of someone fighting to be with them felt so good. He didn't know about the others but he knew that they all hated the feeling of loneliness as much as he did.

"If you don't you'll DIE!!!!" Another boom of thunder shook the house. He could feel a surge of anger well inside of him and took it out on the wall. The conversation ended with a question that he didn't want.

"Who was that?" He heard bodies move around probably heading toward the door. 'Oh snap!' the boy ran hoping he wouldn't get caught. He turned a corner and hid in the shadows.

"Over here!" the plumber yelled at the boy's direction. He took off again. He didn't care if his steps were loud or not. His breathing was heavy as it grasped for air. He was about to go into a room when the door opened forward toward him.

"AGH!!" He shouted as he was thrown back by the door. He saw one figure over him and then two more and felt blood pool from his forehead. 'Ah I'm busted' he thought as he felt himself slip into the darkness.

Okay hi guys, i'm going to change the story slightly.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2

"Roy, Roy, come wake up please." Unfocused eyes opened looking at a pleading blue haired boy. He was bandaged with colorful designed band aids.

"Marth? What happened?" Roy silently got up, he felt woozy and had a painful headache.

"Well Roy that's a funny question there. I'll let you ask Link." He turned to Link who just gave Marth a horrifying glare. "Okay, maybe not. Well, Link opened the door on your head." Roy looked at Marth as if he went crazy and then at Link.

"So you gave me this?" Roy asked pointing to his head.

"I said I was sorry but it wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one who freaked out and fell down the stairs, and whose fault is that I wonder? MARTH!!!"

"Hey well if you just called down to me then maybe I wouldn't have freaked out!!" Marth yelled back.

"Face it! If you didn't freak out and fall down than I wouldn't have had to carry you and I would probably be there before Roy." Link shouted ready to tackle Marth.

'Well it's good to see that everyone is back to normal. I wonder why I didn't just stand there acting like I heard nothing?' Roy thought as he slowly got up. They were in the infirmary where everyone goes to get treated.

"Hi sweetie! How's the head." Roy nearly slipped on the floor as he turned around, it was Daisy.

"Ah wow, you scared me for a second there Daisy." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Do you remember what happened?" Roy widened his eyes as if he just noticed he was on thin ice.

"Well I heard whispers and I went to get closer because I couldn't tell who they were and I accidentally kicked the wall and-"

"Now why would you do that?" Link jumped in.

"It was dark and I couldn't see how close the wall was." Roy said glaring at Link. 'Shut up shut up, you're going to ruin my cover' Roy thought wanting to jump on him and strangle him.

"Wow, you're blind maybe-"

"Carry on Roy!" Marth interrupted as he covered Link's mouth with his hand. "Excuse us please." Soon they were out of the room before anyone could ask.

"Okay now where was I? Oh yeah, I panicked because I heard movement and I ran and was soon beat by Link's door opening skills!" Roy gave a smile to Daisy who seemed satisfied. "When's dinner?"

"Soon Roy soon." She giggled at his always hungry stomach.

"H-hi Roy, nice to see you up instead of…"

"Down?" Roy asked.

"I guess so. Sorry to scare you guys though!" the plumber guy laughed an uneven laugh and left with Daisy. 'Few, glad that's over' Roy wanted to ask one more question.

"Hey DAISY!!!" Daisy came running in, "Are we going anywhere?"

"What do you mean going anywhere?"

"Like for vacation or anything?"

"Probably not why?" Roy was silent for a second.

"Just want to know when we might revisit Disney World again, that's all."

"Maybe next summer okay?" Roy nodded as she disappeared for the last time. He wiped his smile right off his face not feeling like eating anymore. It was just a coincidence that he remembered Disney World or else Daisy would be very suspicious of him.

Meanwhile out side of the room where Link and Marth were…..

"Why did you not let me mess him up?" Link asked angrily. "You know he was hiding something!"

"We can bug him later but if it's something that he's keeping from Daisy than it's probably for a good reason." Link nodded in defeat and understanding. "I promise you can mess him up after dinner when Daisy isn't near us okay?" Link liked that idea and decided to go along with the plan.

"LINK, MARTH CAN YOU COME HELP SET THE TABLE?!?" Daisy shouted from the dining room. Link and Marth soon came running down the stairs, or at least Link did.

"I don't think I have ever ate that little!" Roy rubbed his stomach. "I think something went wrong when you hit me Link, with that door of yours."

"I said I was sorry, you were just unconscious to hear me!" It was the same during dinner, Roy and Link fighting. 'We're almost to our room!' Link thought ready to get revenge.

"Roy why were you-" Marth started to ask until a stranger passed them. When they passed each other the three boys turned around to stare at them.

"Don't you boys need to go to bed?" Said a gruff voice. The three shivered as they turned around and walked away. When the got to the bedroom they closed and locked the door.

"There was something bad about that guy!" Link said staring at the ground.

"Link, don't be judgmental!"

"Marth, you don't even know what that means and you know what I'm talking about." Marth nodded in defeat. 'It felt that guy brought a mist of depression, anger and fear everywhere he goes' Marth thought to himself. He looked at Link and signaled it was time.

"Okay Roy spill!" Link took Roy by the collar and shoved him to the wall. "NOW!!!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Roy asked innocently. "I felt the same thing as you guys."

"Tell us NOW!!!" Link's angry eyes bore into Roy's. Roy started to cry whipping off the tears and snot coming out.

"You won't believe me! It's so horrible!!" Roy wailed as he was dropped to the ground by Link.

"JUST TELL US!!!" Link shouted one more time raising a fist.

"Here, have this." Marth said calmly as he passed the tissue box to Roy along with the trash can. "Tell us please. We're really concerned for you." Roy looked up at the two.

"I heard Daisy and the plumber guy talking about going away but she wouldn't because she didn't want to leave us. He said if we didn't something bad would happen to Daisy!!!" Roy started to sob again, and also hyperventilating.

"Then we must warn her!!" Link said as he ran to the door.

"WAIT NO PLEASE!!" Roy pleaded, he left out the worse part but he didn't feel like he could handle it if he told them.

"Link's right we should warn her. Even if she doesn't believe it, we can still be near her and nothing bad will happen if there are witnesses!" Marth said encouragingly. Roy whipped the last of the snot and tears and then headed out the door with them feeling that Marth was right.

They ran until they came to Daisy's bedroom. They turned on some lights on the way. The three just stood there not knowing what to expect. Marth and Link opened the doors since Roy started to hyperventilate again. All of them gasped at the sight. Daisy was lying on the bed.

"DAISY!!!" Roy yelled as he stepped forward. The figure didn't move. Both Link and Marth grabbed one of his shoulders so he couldn't go any further. "DAISY!!!" the figure rolled over to look at their now tear stained faces.

"Do you know what time it is?" Daisy asked slowly just waking up.

"Daisy we have to tell you something! You're in danger!!" Marth yelled. That snapped Daisy awake.

"Yeah, I'll turn into a grumpy old witch if you don't let me sleep!" Daisy laughed but stopped seeing that they were serious.

"How do you know this?" Roy looked at the ground.

"We questioned Roy until he couldn't take it anymore." Marth said trying to sound that they had to beat the crap out of him to get the info.

"Well, go back to bed, it isn't true." Marth and Link were caught between trusting Roy or trusting Daisy.

"Come on guys, I want to go to bed really badly."

"Come on Roy let's go, we came here for nothing." Link said as he slowly started to leave. Roy fell to the ground, he didn't understand. That's want he heard, it sounded so real.

"Here Roy I'll help you!" Marth said as he lent Roy a hand getting up.

"Wow, I think that just made us seem crazy." Link said. Roy winced at the comment.

"Oh shot!"

"What?" Link and Roy asked together.

"I forgot a book that I left in the morning, I'll meet you back at the bedroom." Marth said as he ran towards the bedroom again. He could tell that something wasn't right.

"I wonder what book he was reading." Roy asked. "Wait, wasn't he reading Robin Hood?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh he was telling me all about it in the morning what he read last night." Roy said as he imagined the whole story Marth told him. "It sounds pretty cool, with a green hat, in the forest, giving to the poor!"

"Wait was the character on the cover, covered in green clothes with a long feather in his hat!?" Link asked bewildered.

"Yes why? Have you read it?" Link gave Roy the are-you-stupid look.

"No, but I saw it a few minutes ago on Marth's bed stand."

"Marth will come back once he finds it's not there." Roy walked to the room.

"No, Marth always knows these things. He was lying!" Link shouted, "Come on we must go after him." Link rushed off practically dragging Roy behind.

"Knock knock!" Marth said once he got to the closed door.

"Don't come in Marth!" Daisy replied. Marth knew she wasn't changing or anything or else she wouldn't be in bed already so he opened the doors himself having a very important question.

"Daisy, why would you lie like that? Roy was devastated, he wanted to protect you and you turned him away." Marth ask having a note in his voice stating that he wasn't going to leave without an answer. "Who are you?"

There was a man next to Daisy with a gun in his hands. It gleamed in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Marth, it's okay, just go back to your room."

"Yeah little boys should get their sleep." That voice, they passed that guy when they went to their room.

"No, I'm not leaving until you let Daisy GO!!!" Marth shouted.

"I appreciate your bravery but it's not going to help you kid unless you have bite for your bark!" Soon strong arms pushed him to the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. Tears streamed down Marth's face once again.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'll do anything."

"Daisy!!!" Link and Roy shouted as they arrived on the scene.

"Get them!" the stranger said as they too were pushed to the ground in an arm lock. "Stop squirming or else it will get uglier." With that a gun was loaded and aimed at them.

"NOO! I'm the one you want so kill me not them!" Daisy shouted.

"Why not? And while we're at it, let's have an audience." The three boys were pulled up and had first seats to the murder.

"Goodbye boys!" Daisy said smiling as the gun was loaded.

"DAISY!!!!! NOOOO!!!" they all screamed as the bullet went flying. They all had pretty a scary nightmare of a life but this, right then and there was their worst nightmare in their life.


	3. Familiar Strangers

**Hi as you can see, i'm reconstucting the story and hopefully it will be better. Hope you like it and really sorry if some parts don't make sense because i still have the old chapters up along with the new but just go with it until i get the new ones to replace the old ones.!! :) Oh yeah i forgot to include that i probably spelled his name wrong but 'kio' i wanted it to sound like 'kai o' so yeah. **

Chapter 3: Familiar Strangers

"MOM, are we THERE yet?"

"Wow, I've never seen you so hyped up for school, Kio!" She giggled as she patted his right shoulder gently.

"Please mom, school is going to be as boring as in middle school but this time, there are parties and lots of other things." He smiled as he looked out the window.

"Well, don't get drunk or whatever at those parties or else-"

"Yes, yes, you'll take me back home and make me baby sit Aryll for the rest of my life, I know."

"And then you can be our slave when we go into retirement!" she laughed at the vacation that would be.

"Well this is the airport! I'll help get your stuff." After much manual labor, they got all

of his luggage out of the car and headed into the airport.

"Kio Hylian, huh? Age fourteen. He's a minor. A flight attendant will get on and off with you and wait until there's a guardian there until we will let him leave. Alright?"

"Yes, thanks very much!" The woman smiled as she printed out the ticket and gave it to Kio.

"Well this is it. I can't go past the security with you so this is our good bye!" She hugged him for a couple of minutes. Her make up was messed up with her wet tears. "Be careful out there!! I love you sweetie!! Don't forget to call!!" She kissed him on the forehead and watched him go through the security. He looked back and waved until he disappeared in the crowd of people.



"Next!!! Okay, so this is Mars Altea, age fourteen and he's going to be a minor with a-"

"Yes, we know so can you please print out the ticket already?" The woman behind the desk just glared at the other woman hoping someone could run her over with a suitcase or something.

"Here you go. Now you can load all your belongings onto the scale."

"Thanks very much ma'am!" the teen beamed as he took his ticket and left. 'Like the son, hate women like that mother. Think Bahamas, trip to the Bahamas the woman thought trying to deal with all those grumpy unfriendly people.

"Well this is it, mom-"

"What did you call me?" She glared daggers at Mars as if he just called her an old ugly hag.

"I thought that since you took care of me-"

"No, don't ever call me that name AGAIN!! Ike is my true son and always will be unlike you!! You will never be a son in my eyes ever again!!" With that she slapped him on the cheek and left. Mars knew that was coming, but he just wanted her to know anyways. He watched her small figure disappear until he went through the security, it was

like an opening gate that lead to a whole new world of opportunities and freedom.



"Hey Eli where did you go man?"

"What? A father can't have privacy from his son, geez?" Two laughed.

"No really dad, I can't really pay the fee." They both turned to the woman at the desk.

"Oh yes sorry about that, Dennis!"

"Dad……Dad that says Denise." The lady just looked at them with an angry glare.

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry about that. I would like to have a plane ticket for my son, Roy Pherae, age fourteen going as a minor." The lady pressed some buttons on the screen and soon a ticket was printed out. With some help from his father they loaded the bags onto the scale and were off.

"Smooth one Eliwood!" Roy laughed as they walked away.

"Son, there's a lesson to be learned here-"

"Not to call women guy names?" Roy laughed again.

"No, it's that when you get old you lose your vision so-"

"Then you lose your hair!"

"Now wait a second, I still have my hair and it's not falling out thanking you very much!"

"Don't worry dad, it will soon. Umm….Dad?"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" went the metal detecter.

"DAD you can't go through the security!"

"Ah yes, why thank you Roy!"

"Well we'll see each other again okay? Don't forget to call since writing letters is way above your level!" They both laughed and soon Eliwood gave Roy a knuckle sandwich.

"A quick hug?" He nodded and was about to pull away until he felt strong hands not letting go.

"And Roy, please don't scare us like that, alright?" He whispered in Roy's ears. Roy nodded and waved goodbye as he went through the security almost running into the metal detector.



"Are you in?"

"Yes."

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good job, this should be a blast." The stranger laughed at the other end of the blue tooth and the man couldn't help but smile at the joke himself.



"Ah DANG PUZZLE!!!" the teen shouted as everyone turned to him. 'Shoot!'

He got up with his pack and started for the food stand.

"Hi, give me the potato chips and the Pepsi."

"That would be nine dollars and fifty cents." Kio digged through his pockets to find the money and handed it to the man.

"Out of ten, here's fifty cents."

"Thanks!" he said and took the food with him. Kio was about to go to his seat until he saw something he had seen before. 'I know you but where?' Kio was about to go over to the other boy until someone bumped into him. He saw them look up at him too, maybe the boy recognized him as well.



'Evil Eliwood, I bet he made me this late on purpose!!' Roy thought as he sprinted through the airport trying to find the right gate.

"Come on come on! Where are you stupid gate!!?" Roy looked up at the gate sign. "GATE NUMBER 7!!!" he shouted as he tried to stop but soon found himself sliding on the tiled floor.

"WATCH OUT!!!!" he shouted as someone was in his target range but the warning was too late.

"AAAHHHH!!" they shouted as they were just slide tackled. Chips and soda went flying.

"OH MY GOD!! I'm SO SORRY!! ARE YOU HURT!! I CAN PAY YOU BACK FOR THE FOOD!!" Roy was having a panic attack for tackling the pour soul.

"Yeah, that definitely woke me up!" He said as he picked up his fallen chips and soda. He looked over at the sitting crowd. 'Where is he?' he thought as he scanned the crowd. He wasn't there.

"Look, it's okay! Just forget about!"

"Hey turn around, I just want to apologize for running you over!" Kio turned around. "I'm really sorry. I can pay you back for the food." Kio just stared. "Okay maybe not. I'll see you around right?" Kio nodded as he watched the teen leave to get food himself. 'Well this is one heck of a day' Kio sat himself down waiting to board soon.



Roy went to the food stand to get some gum.

"Hey is that kid alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel really bad that I did that though."

"Yeah no kidding. Anyways, that will be one fifty."

"Okay, keep the change!" Roy went to the seats with his gum trying to look for the poor victim but couldn't find him or an empty seat for that matter.

"Here do you need a seat?" Roy whipped around.

"Sure thanks!!" Roy sat down next to the stranger. When they weren't looking at him, he looked at the kind stranger that gave him the seat. He seemed his age with a cap on and big blue head set connected to a hidden ipod in their pocket.

"Doesn't it feel like you're finally free?" the stranger asked. Roy had no idea what they were talking about. After all, they did live in a free country. But then again…

"I guess you're right." Roy sat back and enjoyed a piece of his gum. "Would you like some?" the stranger took a piece and popped it in their mouth.

"Thanks." They were about to go into their world of music until Roy held up his hand.

"I'm Roy, Roy Pherae! Who are you?" They turned their dark blue eyes on Roy. They drank in his image and yet they seemed confused. They sighed sadly, shaking their head. "What's wrong, sorry if I offended you!" The stranger chuckled.

"My name Mars- forget it. My name is Marth, nice to meet you Roy!" they shook hands and smiled. 'This is going to be an awesome plane ride!' Roy thought. 'Five years, Roy and yet you're still the same old Roy' Marth chuckled again but this time, it was a saddened chuckle, 'how much have we all changed not to be recognized?'


	4. Family Update

**THis is TOTALLY NEW CHAPTER SO AGAIN ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 6: Family Update

"Okay well, I thought that since we had a full day until we leave we could do some exploring, doesn't it sound like fun." Roy was excited, Link grumbled and Marth just smiled. "I thought we could go together-"

"Yeah that's not going to work." Link said making it clear he wasn't going to change his mind. "I'm going by myself." He walked off before anyone could arrange anything.

"I'll go with him, Peach." Marth volunteered.

"Okay, well we're meeting back here at six for dinner okay?" Marth nodded as he jogged after Link.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Roy. Where do you want to go?"

"Um, how about we go rock climbing!" Roy pointed to the rock climbing building, Vertical Dreams.

"Why not?" Peach and Roy headed over there.



"Hey Link, wait up!" Link stopped to let Marth catch up to him. After a moment of panting he looked at Link. "You know that wasn't a very nice thing you did back there. She just wanted to do something fun you know?"

"So?" Link started to walk again.

"So? You were nicer at the airport if I remember correctly." Marth argued as they crossed the street.

"Fine, I just don't like her okay?" Link sighed. "You don't and won't get it."

"Okay, then what's with the attitude? Do you act like this to everyone you dislike? Five years ago -" Link stared at Marth just wanting him to stop asking questions already.

"Five years ago, I didn't _have_ a family! Everything fell apart when she died, then after that the shattered pieces were smashed into dust. I have a happy family now but I felt guilty that I treated them like that so I changed for them, hiding my true self away. Now I can be myself so grow up, and deal with it." The flame of anger flickered in his eyes as Marth search and found sadness and misunderstanding.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're five years were heaven, because mine was hell. We weren't exactly a family, but we weren't nothing." Marth gave Link one last gaze and ran away.

"MARTH WAIT!!" Link tried to run after him but he wasn't a good crowd runner as Marth was.

Soon Link found himself at the center where tons of people walked around making finding Marth impossible. He gave up and sat on one of the wooden benches. He gave a very loud sigh telling the world how he felt.



"That will be forty five dollars please." The person said as Peach handed them a credit card.

"This is going to be so much fun!!" Roy beamed as he finished putting on the rock climbing dream. "Ready?"

"Give me a break." Peach joked, "I had to change out of my favorite pink dress for you."

"Come on old lady!"

"Oh that's it! I'll race you up the wall!"

"You're on!" Roy had a gleam in his eyes. As soon as the spotters were ready Roy and Peach began their race to the top.

They both reached the top panting from their determination to beat the other. In the end though, Roy won by making a daring move. Peach was one step ahead of him and she was almost to the top. He took a chance and jumping up. He could either, catch the edge and win or slip, hurt himself in one way or another and lose. Well, lucky that he could recover after he hit his chest on the wall and scrambled to the top.

"Well, I must say that you put up a good fight! Put it there!" Roy took the hand shake and took a couple of sips of water after it.

"I must admit that you're not as bad as I thought you were old woman." Roy laughed.

"Let's head back down and get a snack before we have to go to meet the others." Roy practically leaped off to get the snack.

"Hey Roy can I ask you a personal question?" Peach just sat there letting the spotters let her down.

"What?" Ray asked as he concentrated on going backwards down.

"They told me that you lived with an adoptive family for five years, how was it?" Roy had to think a little bit.

"Well you are sorta mistaken. I only lived with them for four years."

"What happened?" Peach asked, surprised that her sources were wrong.

"I actually don't know. I just woke up one day and I got the news that I was being adopted! I lived with this couple and they got a devoice. I lived with my dad, Eliwood!" Roy smiled at Peach.

"I'm so sorry." Peach was disappointed in herself to even bring up the subject.

"It's okay, everything turned out better and I didn't really know her really well so yeah. What was your life like?"

"I guess it's my turn to be questioned. You have one question and I will answer it truthfully as I can." Roy had to think about it.

"I can't think about it now, but I'll save it for the future."

"If I may ask, what happened before the adoptive family?" Roy always thought about this question and after many nights, knew what he was going to say exactly whenever someone asked someone that particular question.

"Well I- AGH!" Roy shouted as he lost his footing. It was a disaster, soon the spotter lost his handling and Roy was falling to the ground. "SOMEONE STOP IT!!" It was soon under control.

"Are you okay?!?" Peach came over when she reached the bottom.

"That was close, and I don't want to make it any closer!" Roy was dangling but the rope a few inches off the ground.

"Whoa, that is too close for comfort I think you deserve a snack now!"

"You said it!" Roy chirped after he caught his breathe.



"Give up? I was just getting started!" Link turned to Marth's smiling face. 'What the heck? Wasn't he POed at me a few minutes ago?' Link couldn't find any trace of sadness or anger anywhere on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just that I hate Peach." Marth took a seat next to Link on the bench. "She's trying to fill in a gap that can't be. I don't know and like how she knows about our past and everything about it but she's not going to replace Daisy, ever."

"Yeah, it did seem like we were already friends whether we wanted to or not when we first met her, not to be mean or anything. So what happened during your vacation?"

"Well, I lived with a family that took me in when they found me on the street. It was just me, dad, mom and Aryll. I never had a little sister, or anyone to really take care after so that was an interesting experience and now I don't feel like talking."

"Okay, I guess it's only fair if I spill too."

"No duh!"

"Ignoring that. There's really nothing to explain. I had an abusing mother and a brother. That's it, end of story." Link was going to question until he was interrupted by Marth. "Oh shoot, it's almost six, we should get going."

"Why what time is it?" Link asked thinking it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Five fifty eight."

"Oh dang, well I wonder what we have to do next." Link got up and started running, with Marth close behind him. 'That was close, thank you time!!'



"Where on earth are they??" Roy complained, ready for dinner. "It's six thirty, I think we should ditch them!!"

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Yes, I am!" Soon enough Link and Marth were running-sprinting towards them. "OO, what determination, see they were dying too!"

"I'm so….sorry…..about…being…late!!" Marth could only say in between gasps. They were both panting like dogs and sweating from all the running. Besides wanting to be on time they had to dodge the speeding cars that wanted to hit them for being idiots and running instead of waiting for the walk signal.

"Okay, let's go for dinner!!!"

"Wow, never thought I would be looking forward to this." Link said after catching his breath.

"Are you anorexic?" Roy was devastated at the idea. Peach got a taxi as the three boys had to be squished in the back. Poor Link and Marth who were already hot and being squished together didn't help one bit.

"Thanks to Peach!!" They all cheered as they held up their glasses.

"No, problem! Oh one of my friends is going to come by okay?" the three nodded. They didn't care, they were sitting and eating good food, who would want more? Soon Peach took off towards the door to meet her friend.

All the heads turned to where Peach went and saw another man. The stranger looked around Peach's age wearing a black suit which made him look like he was in a secret agency or something secretive and cool. Yet the trench coat seemed to match up with a gruff voice which stirred a bad memory in, at least Link and Marth. 'Is it him?' both of them thought. Link clenched his fists together ready to pounce. Marth held one of the butter knives, not knowing what to expect. Roy, who had no idea what was happening, could sense that the other two were beginning to become tense. He felt uneasy with them being like that but he didn't want to draw attention to them.

The man was a few inches taller than Peach, and turned around. 'Not him' the two sighed and released their tenseness. They weren't sure if they wanted it to be him or glad that it wasn't. The man watched their odd reaction with his wild purple eyes. The man also had grey hair, yet he looked young, even with the eye patch. He also sported a wolfish grin as if he was being handed a present. Peach handed him some papers and before they knew it he was staring that them. Being discovered they turned their heads as if nothing happened. Link tried to glance at the strange man again but the guy already disappeared. Daisy taught them a lot of things and one of them was not to judge them on looks or first impressions, but there was something that Link didn't like about him. He could feel Marth and Roy felt the same way too, even though Roy had no idea who that man could have been.


	5. Lost Memories, Found Bomb

Chapter 4: Lost Memories, Found Bomb

"So where are you going Marth?" Roy was practically bouncing off the seats upon finding a friend.

"Well, I've applied to the Boys Brawl Orphan Academy and got in-"

"ME TOO!!!! Maybe we could be room mates and- oh my gosh I can't wait!!" Marth laughed feeling finally happy in five years.

"Roy, this might sound weird but-" All of a sudden a phone landed in Marth's lap. "What the heck?"



"Aww man I feel really bad that I didn't say good bye to Aryll." Kio mumbled to himself remembering when she heard the news last night.

_"Aryll, there's something we need to talk about." Smiled her mom, Kio was in back of her not being able to meet the little girl's eyes._

_"What is it mommy? Hi Ki-E!" she replied as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie and waved to the oddly behaved teen._

_"Kio, is old enough to go to high school now." She paused preparing for the oncoming tears and screams, "So he's going to go away for school,….for a few months. I know it's hard for you but please understand-"_

_"Did I do something bad? Is that why Kio-E is going!?!?!" She screamed not really understanding the excuse to go but only paying attention at the fact that Kio was leaving her._

_"No, dear we just thought-"_

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?!?!" She screamed again as she ran up to her room. "I hate you, I hate you soo MUCH!!" Then the slam of the door introduced a silent silence moment. _

_"Do you want to talk to her?" Kio shook his head. He could always bring Aryll to the happy side but this time it would be no use. _

_The morning was cold with some fog as usually. Aryll would be the first one up, bugging someone to make her breakfast but not today. She stayed locked away in her room._

_"Do you want to say goodbye to her?" the car engine started and the heat was turned on. _

_"No. Let's go." Kio said blankly as he stared at her bedroom window. The car was on a move and the house disappeared into the trees._

_"Bye bye Ki-E." Aryll whispered as she watched the car leave with her precious big brother. _

"I should call her." Kio pulled out the phone from his right pocket of his jeans. "HEY watch it ass!" Someone bumped into his right shoulder hard making him catapult his phone to who knows where. The man was dressed in a dark trench coat with a glowing blue tooth in his ear. He kept on walking totally ignoring the teen and his insult.

"Ah darn, now I have to find it." Kio sighed wishing he could get everyone to evacuate the place so it would make finding it easier. His wish was going to get granted whether he really wanted it or not.



"What were you going to say when the flying phone interrupted you?"

"It was nothing important. How about we look through the photo gallery so that we can find the owner?" Roy nodded quickly going to the gallery.

"Whoa, I wonder who is that?" Roy asked as they flipped through the gallery on the phone. They were looking at a woman with short orange hair smiling. "She's hot."

"Roy, you do know that she's probably twice the age as you are now right?" Roy looked at Marth carefully trying to figure out if it was a trick question or not. "Okay, never mind." Obviously he wasn't getting it, so Marth saw no reason to pursue it any further.

"Cool! Marth look at him!" Roy beamed as they went to the next picture. "This might seem weird but he looks so familiar as if he was in a dream. Don't worry though Marth, I'm not crazy."

"I believe you." Marth mumbled. 'What happened to you?' Marth wondered. "But that's Link." He blurted out. The title read: Me .

"Was he in your dreams too?" Roy asked hoping no one was over hearing them or else it would sound very awkward.

"No, I just know him from … a long long time ago." Marth looked away.

"What's wrong?" Marth wanted to spill everything but it would make him only look crazy and might make him lose his only friend.

"Everyone, this is just a drill. Please leave your positions and evacuate the building. Repeat this is just a drill!" People looked around confused, as the airport staff ran around helping others.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom, wanna come?"

"Sure." Picking up their stuff they headed to the airport bathrooms.



"DAMNIT! I have to find my phone!" He looked around but because everyone was moving it was kind of hard. There, he spotted that teen again. He was with Roy too. 'Forget the phone!' Kio raced, (or tried), to catch up to them.

"Hey WAIT UP!" he shouted jumping up and down. They couldn't hear him and he couldn't get pass the river of people all flowing in the same direction. "MOVE IT!!" he shouted as he pushed others in his way. He ran to the bathrooms before any staff member could follow him and question him why he isn't evacuating like the rest.



"Why are we in here again? I know you don't have to go to the bathroom." Roy commented seeing that Marth hasn't even made an attempt to one of the bathroom stales. Marth chuckled.

"You'll see." Before they knew it a golden haired boy ran in breathing really heavily.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Kio asked between gasps as he looked around the room. "Okay maybe not."

"Is this is?" Marth offered and showed him the phone. Kio nodded and took it.

"Thanks a lot!" Kio was about to leave until Marth's voice drew him back.

"Oh please, was that all you came in for Kio? Or should I say Link?" Link just stood still while Marth just smiled to himself. "You have so changed Link, I almost didn't recognize you." Link still stood still and silent like a statue. Poor Roy who had no idea what was going on.

"You know him?" Roy's question rung out like a saddened call. Both Link and Marth winced and wondering what on earth happened to him.

"Yes, he was…….my long time friend."

"Well I wouldn't say friend. And is it easy to spot you with your hair. Man, even after five years, have you ever considered dying it?" Link remarked as he turned around with his maddened smile that had the old spark in it. 'Ah, he hasn't changed a bit' Marth thought smiling back.

"Well I think it's a unique color to have so that I can be spotted by those who have forgotten." Link and Marth turned to Roy.

"Hi Kio- I mean Link I'm Roy, nice to meet you!" Roy offered a hand while Link just stared again.

"Yeah, hi." Link took the hand. "Marth what's wrong?" Marth was pacing around in the bathroom thinking to himself.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Link and Roy chorused together.

"Why they would evacuate the airport like this."

"Yeah you're right."

"Marth!......Marth?.......Marth!"

"Not now Roy."

"But I think I know why!"

"Fine what is it?"

"Is a bomb a good explanation?"

"Of course why?"

"BECAUSE THERE'S ONE RIGHT HERE!!!" Roy pointed shaking.

"Yeah that would make a lot of sense. RUN!!" Link shouted. The numbers to the bomb were going down quickly.

"Marth what are you doing?!?"

"I have to fix something!!" Marth answered as he drew nearer and nearer to it.

"5…4…3…2…1…0!" With that the count down was over and the three were out of luck. The explosion made them go flying out of the bathroom. It was small compared to what was going to happen next.

"That was close!" Roy shouted as he slowly got up and checked the damage. He wasn't totally hurt just a few cuts and bruises here and there. "Link, Marth you okay?"

"Well that was lovely!" Link's sarcastic remark answered Roy's prayer.

"Good you're okay! What about Marth?" They all looked around for him. They all remembered what happened, he was the closest, he would have the most damage. A pang of fear struck their hearts, until they heard groans near the wall.

The black tiles that decorated the walls were cracked and there underneath them was Marth. His body was limp and blood was everywhere. The two ran to him hoping their fear wasn't a reality.

"MARTH, MARTH!! Are you okay!?!"

"Run away." Marth managed to say through his broken body.

"Come on you're coming with us." Link hoisted Marth onto his back.

"Come on Marth aren't you tired of that lying trick?" Link was now steaming with anger. "Why do you always do this? After five years you haven't learned anything!" Link would have slapped him if he wasn't this hurt. Roy just looked at the broken tile. Cracks were imprinted in the clay. 'Lies…saving someone else?' Roy could feel something coming back to him but it was cloudy like the fog in the morning, except much worse.

"Come on Roy move your ass, we're outta here!" 'Three little boys all alone in the world' Roy was reeling in something but something way bigger than he thought. Link was shouting at him to hurry up. Roy just stared at the ground. "What's the matter Roy?"

Roy could only point at the ground. To Link's fear, it was another bomb, only this time it was bigger, much bigger.


	6. School Already?

**It's basically the same but a few changes so that it makes sense because i'm remaking the whole story and stuff like that!!! ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 5: School Already?

"Hu-where am I?" Roy asked as he bolted up from his bed.

He looked around, 'this is definitely not heaven' he thought as he stared at the nutrition poster on the wall. The room was very white, white walls, white tiles, white bed and sheets and even white curtains. 'I'm probably in a hospital' Roy thought as he tried to get up. He felt sore all over and he really didn't want to be there.

"Guh." He whispered as he pushed himself to get up. His stomach growled and he moaned. 'Dang, why do I have to be hungry when I can't even walk?…..Plus the food here…SUCKS! Why can't they have any room service?' Roy whined to himself as he slowly made his way to the window. 'Aw man, I make old ladies look fast.'

"Hi there!" a stranger poked their head in the room.

"WAAA!!!" Roy shouted as he almost fell face-first out the window sill.

"Sorry to startle you-"

"DAISY!!!" Roy blurted out by accident; he had no clue who Daisy was and why he just randomly shouted it.

"Um, hi, I'm Peach, not Daisy! Nice to meet you Roy, right? I'm here to take of you and make sure that you, Link and Marth get safely to Boys Orphan Brawl Academy!" She smiled. She looked like someone so familiar but who? The deep sapphire eyes with that heart warming smile. Everything was the same and different at the same time.

"Cool, I never knew Link was going to the same school as us! Nice to meet you Peach!" Roy shouted with glee as he ran to greet her. To bad he forgot he couldn't walk, let alone run, that well. In his happy moment meeting someone new it ended pretty soon when he fell on the floor face first. Peach screamed bloody murder, while doctors came rushing in asking what happened. Everyone stared at the boy on the floor.

"So is he going to be alright?" One of them finally asked breaking the silence as a growl of an empty stomache.

"Oh yes he'll be fine!! He just needs…FOOD! Yes he needs food. Would anyone like to show me the direction of the cafeteria?" They all pointed to a big lit up sign with an arrow on it that said 'Cafeteria'. 'Well, that's embarrassing' Peach thought as the doctors started to leave the room.

"Roy, are you okay!?"

"Will I get food?" Peach smiled, he was okay.

"Yes."

"Then, I'm better than okay!" Roy said happily as he got himself up.

"Peach, thanks for the food and helping me get down here fast. I think I might have taken an hour just to get down here and then die of starvation." Roy managed to get out when he finished his big breakfast.

"No problem! What's wrong now?" Roy looked up from staring at his empty plate.

"Peach, did you know anyone named Daisy?" Roy looked sadly on his empty plate. Peach nodded. "Then, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" Peach looked concerned and nervous as she tapped on the table and couldn't meet his eyes.

"She was nice, the nicest lady that I can remember in fact. I have no idea who she is or what she did but she just brings a comfortable, safe presence with her." The two were silent. "That wasn't my question though. My question is, did she die?"

Peach just stared at him. He noticed her eyes were getting watery.

"You're right, she was the nicest woman, an angel. She did die five years back, in an accident….a car accident."

"WILL YOU STOP FREAKIN FOLLOWING ME?!!!!" Shouted an angry teenager that broke up the sad moment. Roy looked up at the familiar voice. There was his sarcastic friend, Link. He spotted them and headed towards their table, falling a couple of times with a nurse ready to help him up. 'Freaking nurses, I hope you all die in a hole' Link growled as he finally got to the table. A plate was set in front of him and he dived in.

"So what's up? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?! You were so nice yesterday!"

"Are you saying that I'm not nice?!?!" Roy could got the most horrifying death stare in his entire life. Peach would have scolded him except he was already in a grumpy mood and decided not to make it worse, which was the best answer. "Well, get used to it! By the way who's that woman over there?" Link pointed to Peach.

"This is Peach?" Roy managed to say as he snapped out of staring at the grumpy Link. "What's wrong with you?" As Roy noticed Link was staring at the clueless Peach. Link stopped chewing and glared at Roy telling him to shut up now or die later.

"Hi nice to meet you Link-"

"Yeah, yeah, so where's Marth?" Link asked lazily. 'Who the frick is Peach, why does she look like Daisy? I bet she's Daisy's Evil twin.'

"The last I checked on him, he was still sleeping. I can take him to his room if you like after breakfast." 'OH MY GOD is she stalking us?' Link eyeballed Peach again.

"Sure, as long as you get those stalking nurses away from me." Peach giggled.

"Yeah!" Roy said excitingly, bouncing up and down in his seat. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the over excited boy. Link just wanted to strangle his neck to make him stop. "Can we go NOW!?"

"Well-"

"No, I'm still eating." And that was that. Peach and Roy sat there until Link finished eating.

"Okay we have to be really quiet incase he's still sleeping okay?" Roy and Link nodded as the three tip toed in.

"Marth are you awake?" Roy whispered. Link slapped him on the head.

"Idiot, how can he hear you when you're whispering? If you want someone to hear you, you have to do it like this…..HEY MARTH WAKE UP!!! IF YOU DON'T -"

Peach just mentally slapped herself after she slapped them to shut up. She crept to the bed and peered at his face. A white sheet was laid over him. Peach carefully pulled the cover back to see his face. There was a sudden gasp and then two more. 'There's something different about him' Link thought as he looked at the person. They were bald and didn't have any eyebrows. Link remembered the explosion and soon found himself into a world of fear.

"What happened to him?" Peach asked. Roy and Link looked at each other deciding which one was going to tell. 'Why are you asking us, shouldn't you know you stalker?' Link thought.

"There was an explosion and Marth was right there when it happened!" Peach whimpered a little cry. 'What will the others think?' Peach shook with fear. Link wanted to ask some questions but he knew this wasn't the time.

"Are you her family?" A doctor asked as he walked in. 'Wait a second, Marth is a boy, no duh so why did the doc-' Roy and Link thought as their thought was interrupted by Peach.

"What is it doctor? What happened?" Peach looked like she was about to start bawling her eyes out any moment. Link and Roy were on either side of her to support her.

"There was not much time left. I'm sorry, it was too late." The doctor left leaving them to have a moment. Link couldn't take it anymore, he started out after the door.

"Link, where are you going?" Tears trickled down Peach's face.

"To go kill the doctor who couldn't save him!" With that he sprinted out the door before anyone could stop him. The screams and chaos ringed in their ears as they imagined what might happen.

"I can't believe it." Roy said quietly. He couldn't imagine what he would do at the funeral. He felt like he could barf from the depression at any moment but he couldn't leave the room just yet. He wanted to help Peach, who was taking it pretty hard even though they only met a few minutes ago. 'Is this really the end? Why? I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry Daisy!!' Peach cried silently. She heard quick paced steps and looked up to see Link. He wore an angry annoyed expression. Within a second he slapped Peach across the face. Roy pounced on Link as Peach just froze in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?????" Roy yelled as he slapped Link back.

"DON'T YOU SEE?!?!?!" Link shouted as he kicked Roy off of him.

"SEE WHAT YOU IDIOT, A DEAD FRIEND?"

"NO-" but Link could finished before doctors and nurses swarmed in to stop the fight between Roy and Link.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LINK??" Roy shouted across the room where Link was pulled back by the doctors and nurses.

"Um are we in the right room?" asked a family as they entered the room. Everyone stared at the family and the family stared back. They were a family of five with two girls and three boys. Each one of them wore black and held a light colored flower.

"My god, what kind of hospital are you running?" the woman asked. There was complete silence until a doctor stood up and walked over the family.

"Sorry we were having a small problem," the doctor said as he glared at Link and Roy but mostly at Link, "Who are you here to see?"

"Our daughter Martha. The person at the desk told us this was the room.-"

"Wait, so this isn't the room for Marth?" Peach finally said after her shock attack.

"No, the boy is next door." Peach's face turned a bright red.

"Well sorry about that but we REALLY need to go." Peach said in a high pitched voice as she collected and then dragged Roy and Link out the door. Everyone watched them leave with one thought only 'what a crazy family'.

"Wow that was embarrassing." Roy said as he left the room. 'I knew there was something wrong' Link thought happily that he was right. Peach's face was still a bright colored pink and remained quiet. Peach peered at the door of the room that they were just in. There was a name tag on the door that said 'Marth' with a half erased 'A' at the end.

"I'm such an idiot." Peach whispered to herself. Then a thought struck her. "Link what did you do to that doctor?" Link thought about what she meant until he remembered.

"Oh yeah that. Well he'll live, he's grown up.." Link said blankly. He remembered what happened.

_"Hey you!" Link shouted as he ran after the doctor. The surprised doctor was met with a tackle by Link and dragged into the empty bathroom. Then the poor doctor was merciless punched this way and that. "Why couldn't you save him!?!?!" Link shouted as he punched the doctor in the face again. _

_"What on earth are you talking about?" the confused doctor asked. Link digested his words as he read his name tag._

_"Hector, don't play games with me?" Link held up his fist for another punch as he read the nametag._

_"WHOA wait there! Who on earth is Marth?...You mean your sister in there?"_

_"How dare you mock him?" _

_"Him? You mean blue hair?-"_

_"How did you know?" Link asked as put his fist down. "TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW?!" Link said as he grabbed the doctor's shirt. _

_"Um, there's a boy next door with blue hair. Please don't hurt me anymore; I'm just an innocent doctor!" The doctor pleaded as Link let the doctor's collar go. Link seemed to stare off into space before he came crashing down._

_"DANG YOU FOR GETTING ME WORKED UP OVER NOTHING!!!" Link shouted and started to punch the doctor again until he passed out. Link who took a minute to calm down looked at his work. 'Oh shhhhhhhhoot!' Link thought as he dragged the unconscious doctor and locked the stall door. He then slid under the door, before anyone could notice and went out the door back to the room where Roy and Peach were._

"Oh yes, he's doing fine. He probably already had forgotten what had happened. It was a total misunderstanding." Link said smiling an innocent smile. Peach smiled too, buying the lie since she couldn't imagine what he could do and didn't want to. Roy on the other hand saw through his deceiving smile and felt really bad for that doctor.

"Should we knock?" Roy asked seeing the closed door. Mostly the all the doors were open for visiting families but his wasn't.

"No, he's probably sleeping or something." Peach said as she opened the door.

"WHAO HEY!!!!! CAN'T I GET ANY PRIVICY HERE!?!?!" before they knew it they were pushed out the door.

"Um what just happened?" a confused Roy asked. Both Peach and Link shrugged clueless as Roy.

"Can we come in?" Peach asked through the door.

"NOO YOU CAN'T! I'M GETTING DRESSED AND UNTIL THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!!" Marth shouted back through the door, his face a little pinkish and having no idea who the woman was which was even more embarrassing.

"Well at least we know he's doing great." Roy said trying to lighten up the shock. After one second he came out dressed with jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Okay ready!" He said happily.

"Peach, how long were we in the hospital?" Marth asked after the introductions, curious as he got his lunch.

"You were in there for about a month." Link started choking on his burger while Roy breathed in some Coca Cola. Marth just froze and looked like he was going to be sick as the others tried to regain themselves. "You guys will go immediately to school so that you won't have to catch up as much." Peach said casually.

"When do we leave?" Roy asked in a small voice once he got the soda out of his lungs.

"Tonight!" Soon another uproar of choking came again.

"WHAT THAT SOON?!?!" They all shouted together.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Peach said as she sipped some of her lemonade quietly.

"What about our luggage, they probably got destroyed." Marth asked not really wanting to go shopping.

"No they were already in the plane and weren't damaged." Peach answered as she took a sip of her drink. They all stared at her as if she just admitted she was a man.


	7. First Day of School

**This is the same chapter basically but has a new flashback, that's kinda funny. anyways, if you don't feel like re-reading the chapter because of the new chapter than it's okay, i don't think there's anything really important, just make sure you konw what happens. **

Chapter 7: First Day of School

"Good mourning students this is your wake up call!" Someone shouted on the intercom. There were a lot of groans as the boys woke up and got dressed.

"What?!" whispered one of the boys. 'How did we get here?' then he remembered. It took such a long time to get here and then about midnight or something they rode in a car to the academy. The memory was fuzzy but he remembered it was pouring and people carried them to an extra room. Of course they were getting roommates and all but they didn't want to wake them up. If you think about it, it would be scary if you woke up and found unknown people in your room, so it makes sense really.

"What the heck." A grumpy voice said as they turned their head toward the clock. It read, 8:00 AM. 'Aw, heck no' thought the boy as he put the covers back over his head. "AHHH TUNR IT OFF!!" the other boy turned off the light immediately. There were a lot of crashing and curses as they tried to get dressed in the dark.

"Link wake up!" Marth shouted as he started to smash a pillow at his head.

"NO! Make me!" Came the reply. 'They had to wake us up at 8, why couldn't they do it later? At this rate we'll have to bring in the army to get him to wake up' Marth thought as he stopped the pillow smashing.

"Good mourning Link, don't you want to join us for breakfast?" Roy asked cheerful as ever. He was mostly the mourning kind of person which sometimes irritated Link, like right now. Link glared daggers at Marth and Roy and then fell back into his pillow. Roy and Marth went out the door before Link could say anything else. 'Peace and quiet' thought Link as heard the door gently close behind the two.

"1…..2…..3!" Roy whispered in the hall. They both looked at each other as if to wish each other good luck in the war. Then they burst through the door and jumped (literally jumped) onto Link.

"Ahhhhh GUYS!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Link screamed as the two quickly jumped off and ran for their lives. They slapped high fives as they raced down for breakfast. 'Blast those two' Link thought as he sluggishly got up and dressed. Once he was awake it was hard to go back to sleep and so he had no other choice except fall for their little plan.

'It just seems so weird, we grew up so fast. It just seemed like yesterday we were entering fourth grade!' Marth thought back to that day.

"_Okay Marth, Roy and Link stay together, I'll pick you guys up right here after school okay?" the three boys nodded not wanting to announce their unpleasantness of going to school to Daisy. This was their first day of school knowing someone else other than their selves. _

"_Good morning children, I'm Mrs. Jackson. Okay, we have a few new students so we will go around in a circle and tell one thing you like." She pointed to Roy to start off. _

"_Um..h-hi, I'm Roy and I like…I like…food." Marth gave him a smile of encouragement._

"_That's so stupid Roy, can't you think of anything other than food?" Link shouted. Roy just looked down at the floor as if he was so stupid like Link said to actually say that._

"_LINK!!!" Marth shouted giving Link a disapproving look._

"_Link that wasn't really nice, apologize to Roy right now." Link shrugged off her death glare._

"_Roy, I'm sorry." Roy smiled at Link, Roy was the only one that took the sarcastic apology and treasured it. He was the only one who could uncover its code beneath its sarcasm. Next was Marth._

"_I'm Marth and I like to read."_

"_That's wonderful; we have a small library in our classroom and a bigger one in the school. Please help yourself to them." _

"_Why thank you Mrs. Jackson!" 'Teacher's pet' Link growled. Soon it was Link's turn after Marth's._

"_My name is Link and I just love learning new words!! Remember the name because you all are going to be my bitches this year!!!" Link took a stand with folded arms as if to tell the class to vote him class dictator. 'Oh my god, someone kill me!' Marth slapped his forehead, not daring to look around the room at their reaction. Roy on the other hand, clapped for Link, as if to say, You go Link!_

"_My my Link, what colorful language you have. May I talk to you outside?" The teacher managed to say after getting over her shock. The teacher and Link went out for some time as the class continued on with the introductions._

_The bell rang for lunch time, the second favorite part of the day after recess. Roy, Marth and Link sat alone at one of the tables. Maybe it was because of Roy's stupidity, Marth's hair color and geeky-ness and Link's passion to make everyone his slave, but you never know._

"_Yum, this is so good! Daisy is such a good cook!" Link and Marth just looked at Roy's lunch, a handmade peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with chips and cookies bought from the store. Three shadows rained down on them, three shadows that were going to change their school year._

"_Yeah boys do you what new tradition we do?" From the circle introductions, it was Billy, the school bully and to make it worse the teacher's son._

"_Why, I believe it's the Welcoming the New Kids by Making Their Lives Hell Tradition, Billy!" Tony said, Billy's right hand man._

"_Billy, I still don't get what it is, would you please give me a demonstration?!" Ben asked with a sly smile on, Billy's left hand man._

"_Yes, how about I name you Martha," Billy pointed to Marth 'Wow Martha, never heard that one before', "You Crap head" pointing to Roy who looked confused, "And YOU my bitch! You're not the only one with colorful language!" Billy said sticking his finger right at Link's face._

"_Excuse me? Is there any chance we can change our names?" Roy asked raising his hand as if Billy was the teacher. Billy snapped his left finger and Ben pulled on Roy's shirt so that he fell to the ground._

"_HEY!!" Link shouted getting up and drawing attention to himself. 'Aww Link I never thought you would consider me your friend!' Roy smiled at Link, "Only I can do that to him!" 'Well, that's as close as it gets' Roy helped himself up and stood but Link's left side. Marth sighed not liking how the school year was starting but stood by Link's right side anyways. _

"_If you say what I think you're going to say then this bitch will tackle you instead!" Marth glared daggers at Link. Link sighed knowing his line was ruined. _

"_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!" the children chanted as they formed a circle around the six. Ben tackled Roy, Marth started to kick Ben to stop hitting Roy. Then Marth was wrestled to the ground by Tony and Link and Billy had their own little fight. Soon it was just fists, then food and then food __**and**__ fists. Soon the whistle of the gym teacher sounded and all the kids scrambled. Everyone sat at a table looking as if nothing happened. Marth, Link and Roy just stood there confused on what just happened._

"_WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?" The bulky man entered the room. _

"_Well, Billy spilled his lunch on the floor and me, Link and Roy all slipped on it." The huge bulk of a man scanned Marth, Link and Roy's food and bruised covered faces. _

"_Yeah, sorry about that coach!" Billy added sincerely. 'Ah so that's how it works, fight and cover it! Nice!' Link looked at the innocent looking Billy. The coach believed it and left to go get a mop. _

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but I love school!!" Link sat down at the table. _

"_Geez, we're going to die this year." _

"_Aww, you know that you want to admit that it was maybe not fun but exciting! Adrenaline running, trying to over power your opponent, it's an irresistible offer!" Marth couldn't help but smile, Link won this time._

"_I really want to change my name; I mean come on, Crap head? Sheesh!" _

"_That's the spirit Roy, you tell them what your name is, and make sure they remember it!" Roy smiled and saluted Link. "Buckle your seats boy, this is going to be one heck of a school year!" Link put his arms on Marth's and Roy's shoulders._

'Yes, it was one heck of a school year like Link predicted' Marth couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Boy, those were the days, when they all had a common enemy and helped each other to over come it.

"Oh there's Link now. Oh dear, he doesn't look that happy." Roy interrupted Marth's journey to the past.

"I hope this place is good." Link said as he sat down and started eating with a look on his face that said, don't annoy me or else I'll kill you.

"Why?" Roy asked even though the answer seemed obvious.

"Because these uniforms suck." Link said in between mouthful of food. Marth and Roy looked at their uniforms and saw nothing wrong with them. They were dressed in gray pants with a white collared shirt. They got to pick out their tie color though. Marth had blue, Roy had red and Link, of course, had green.

"What's wrong with them?" Marth asked not really seeing the wrongness in them.

"It's not something I usually wear." Link said as if the answer was simple. Marth and Roy nodded in agreement knowing what he meant.

"Link, Marth and Roy please report to the office before nine o'clock!" The intercom voice said. They all looked at each other with the same question, 'where's the office?'


	8. Office Hunting

**the chapter is basically the same, i think, i don't tihnk much has changed in this chapter**

Chapter 8: Office Finding

"I'm guessing you guys have no idea where the office is right?" Marth asked hoping but knowing they didn't.

"Oh yes, because I just study the map to the places I got to." Link said sarcastically. 'Well we know he's back to his regular self' Marth thought as he glanced at the clock. It read 8:30.

"OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE TO HURRY!!" Marth shouted as he pushed the other two out the door.

"What's the problem, this is a tiny school, we'll be able to find it easily." Link said as they turned to get out of the cafeteria and went into a hallway with like a million door ways and a staircase.

"Yeah it'll be easy." Marth mimicked Link.

"Shut up."

"Hey guys let's go instead of arguing, you can continue at dinner." Roy broke up the fighting.

"Fine." They both said as they opened and closed the doors. Soon they went upstairs. 'Why are we even looking up here? Offices are mostly on the first floor where you enter' all of them thought and then headed back down stairs.

"How did you guys ever find the cafeteria?" Link asked.

"We just followed the signs if you haven't noticed. I guess when you're hungry you can just sprint to the cafeteria by following the signs. Or maybe so no one gets lost and starves to death." Roy could have gone on until Link interrupted him.

"Are you done?" Roy nodded.

"Why how did you get there?" Marth asked Link remembering that Link wasn't a big sign reader.

"Well you know." Link said smoothly Marth and Roy looked at each other having no idea what he was talking about.

"At this rate we'll never find it!" Marth sighed feeling doomed.

"Doesn't the office have a sign that says office? Or have employees in it?" Roy said as the other two looked at him as if he was an alien.

"I think that is one of your greatest moments in your life." Link said to the happy Roy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but trust me, you don't get that many."

"Oh thanks Link." Roy said as he led the way down the other hallway that connected to it.

"Roy look where you are going before you trip yourself!" Roy glared at Link and like Link said, he tripped. He brought Link down with him who brought Marth too. When Roy fell his back slammed against a door and opened it as he slid down (since it's one of those pull down handles). Before they even knew it the trio fell into the room and they were too slow to react before the door slammed shut and locked. "Aww great Roy look what you did!" Link complained under Marth.

"Well if you weren't mocking me then this would have never happened!" Roy shouted under Link. The room wasn't big so they were all cramped up in a pig pile. Poor Roy, who was on the bottom.

"Hey I was just telling the truth." Link countered. But before Roy could respond Marth interrupted.

"Well Roy if you looked where you were going then you wouldn't have tripped. And Link if you didn't grab me then we wouldn't be in this mess and be late." Marth shouted at everyone. "So suck it up and help me find a way to get out of this."

"Okay first, CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME!!!" Link shouted.

"Yeah I must agree it's getting kind of hard to breathe down hear." Roy struggled to say. "Not that you guys are fat or anything, not that I would know-"

"For your own good Roy, I would shut up!" Marth suggested.

"ARE YOU-"

"Sure hold on." Marth said as he got up. 'I wonder where all the students were' Marth remembered at the cafeteria how there were only the three of them there. Soon all of them were standing in the dark small room. It was really silent.

"Well this is awkward." Roy whispered breaking the silence.

"No dip!" Came Link's sarcastic voice.

"Do you have a sarcastic phrase for everything?" Marth asked really getting annoyed.

"Yeah that's about it." Link answered. 'That's what I thought……Damn!' Marth thought.

"Maybe we can break down the door!" Roy suggested. 'Finally we're going somewhere' Marth happily thought knowing it wasn't going to last.

"With what? Your thick skull?" 'Okay never mind' Marth was ready to beat those two up to a pulp.

"Hey it's that or trying to pick the lock on the door." You could hear the annoyance rising in his voice.

"With what?"

"Exactly, that's my point."

"Okay let's break the door!" Marth finally said, having about enough of it.

"WITH FREAKING WHAT!?!?!" Link shouted. "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE WE CAN USE!"

"I wonder what they use this room for; it's empty and pretty small." Roy said randomly.

"How about we try to break it down by ourselves?" Marth hoping Link would give up.

"Oh yes I wonder how the teachers will react when they find out we can break through doors." Link said noting he didn't feel like slamming against the metal door.

"On three. Ready one….two….THREE!!" Marth shouted to Roy. There was a thump but the door didn't give (obviously). Soon there were thumps every third beat against the door. 'Idiots' Link thought as he felt something on the ground with his foot. He reached (or tried to) down to grab it.

"WHOA what are you doing?" Roy and Marth complained together.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Link ignored them and continued reaching until he grabbed it. "Scoot over I can't reach the handle." Marth and Roy sighed; they were never going to win with this guy.

"Ready?" Roy and Marth continued to go against the door beginning to feel a bruise on their shoulder. They heard a picking sound but ignored it.

"Marth can we just do one more and quit, my shoulder is going to fall off." Marth nodded even though no one could see in the dark but Roy had a feeling that it was a yes.

"Quit whining, don't be such a baby." Roy was about to insult him back until Marth stopped him, wanting to be done with the fighting.

"Just ignore him."

"Just ignore him." Link imitated Marth with a small high pitched voice.

"Ignoring that." Marth said as he was ready to signal to Roy when to slam into the door one more time. 'All most there' Link thought.

"Okay on your mark…get…set…GO!!" Marth shouted signaling to Roy to slam into the door now. Too bad the door opened up right about when they were about to crash into it.

"YEAH I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!! You can call me Link the lock master!" Link shouted happily as he held up the twisted paper clip. Roy and Marth on the other hand were ready to torture him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were picking the lock?" Marth asked as he slowly got himself off of the floor. If his shoulder wasn't bruised from slamming into the door a couple of times then the fall sure did.

"Umm didn't feel like it. Why?" Link answered.

"Because I think I just broke my shoulder!" Marth replied.

"Let me see!" Link said as he walked towards Marth.

"No now it's fine!" Marth panicked as he backed into a wall. Poor Roy on the other hand was still on the floor shocked and still experiencing the shoulder pain from falling.

"OWWW don't touch it!" Screamed Marth as he got away from Link with his other arm stretched out showing Link how far Link can and should come to him.

"Link, Marth and Roy please come to the office; it's five minutes before nine."

"Curse you intercom man!!" Yelled Link and was flipping them off, while Marth helped Roy get up.

"Link, I praise you for picking the lock in the dark but can't you just tell us, COULDN'T YOU JUST FREAKING TELL US!!!" Roy shouted at Link.

"Okay I'm so sorry Roy that I killed your shoulder." Roy didn't care if it was a sarcastic apology or not, but an apology is an apology either way you look at it.

"Okay let's go. How about we quickly sweep through the floor and then move to another floor looking for a door that says office." Marth suggested ready to punch Link if he said anything. He didn't probably knowing that he would be a dead man if he did. Both heads nodded and soon they were running around the hall sweeping through the doors. The scenery on the windows all seemed the same as they whizzed by. By the time they made it all the way around they were panting.

"Okay how about we go upstairs and look for students to ask for directions?" Marth said between gasps for air. Everyone nodded and soon they were on the second floor. They all turned their eyes to the clock and it read, 8:58.

"Hurry!!!" they all shouted as the sprinted to the end of the hall. Then they took a turn and went down the other hallway. They were halfway before Marth stepped in one of those janitors's small bucket thing on wheels they use for mopping up messes. Marth screamed as he tried to maintain his balance and soon got both feet into the dirty water.

"Marth!!!" Roy and Link shouted as they leaped after Marth and caught onto him and joined him in the dirty water. Now the problem was, was that they were speeding down the hall from all that running speed in a janitor's bucket of water and they couldn't stop.

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING!!!!!!?" Marth shouted as he saw the wall coming up. And to make the situation worse, the wall had a window and the window did not have a screen.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" they all screamed as they were coming to the window.

The bucket stopped dead in its tracks once it hit the wall while its passengers continued on. They held their arms up to protect themselves from the window glass as they broke through it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" they screamed again as they were falling. Something hard broke their fall but then it collapsed under them and they continued until they hit something. For a moment they were staring at the sky looking at the window they just broke through. Then they got up and looked around. It looked to be a small living room with lots of chairs and a desk in one corner. 'We're not in heaven, we didn't die!' they all thought as they looked around.

"YEAH WE DIDN"T DIE!!!" They all screamed happily as they looked on what they landed on. It was a big pool of plastic, air filled balls and balloons. 'Why is this here?' they all thought again.

"Can I help you? You can call me Miss Aran." Asked the woman. "I knew something like this would happen so we put this here for the day!" she answered as if she read their thoughts. She looked to be in her twenties with her slim body. Her long blond hair was tied in a high ponytail with long side bangs on either side of her face. Her fierce blue eyes were behind small wirey glasses that gave her the secretary look but her athletic body looked odd with it. She wore a tight light blue dress that went to her knees.

"Um, yes we are looking for the office we were to report to." Marth said finally.

"Sure this way and you're right on time!" She answered as she led the way through the door. The three followed. They went through the door and ended up in an officey looking place. There a figure stood and towered over them.

"This is the vice principal, Mr. Dragmire." Miss Aran smiled and was off.

"Hello Link, Marth and Roy. I'm sorry but the principal won't be here today. He has a fatal illness and rarely comes." He said in his deep voice. Marth, Roy and Link stared at him as if he spoke a different language. Mr. Dragmire was doing the same thing as they were doing, staring, evaluating. His eyes drifted from Roy's happy face to Link's emotionless face, studying each feature. He had orange hair slicked back with an orange beard that connected to his hair in front of his ears. His skin had this gray ashy look to it. He wore a black suit with a dark green tie. Also he was kind of big but I guess it was just all the muscle.

"Umm so sorry about the roof-"

"Ah it's okay, we've been trying to get the office moved from that room, it makes finding it a lot harder than it should be." He said as he led them through another door. They looked around and saw a very familiar place. 'You got to be kidding me' the trio thought. They were in the cafeteria. The door was hidden by the cafeteria door since it has a double door. They opened both doors and held them open. They were all mentally slapping themselves in the forehead a thousand times.

"If you go through that door," he pointed to the one they entered in the mourning, "then you will meet your guide and have a tour around the school and then maybe a visit to the school nurse."

"That would be nice, thank you." Marth said hoping the embarrassment wasn't going to last long.

"Yeah thank you!" Roy said cheerfully grateful the torture was finally over, "nice meeting you, Mr. Dragmire. And hopefully we won't be meeting with you again anytime soon." He looked confused and offended but then got it. The vice principal waved goodbye as he watched them go through the door to meet their guide.


	9. Tour, Twins and New Friends

**Okay, it quite the same as before but i want to just point out if you're not reading it that ike isn't in the brawl academy. he will play an important part but not yet**

Chapter 9: Tour, Twins and New Friends

"Hi I'm your guide, I'M SO EXCITED!!!" Marth, Link and Roy just stared at the over excited student. They were short with pink hair and pink cheek blushes. He wore a pink tie with big red shoes. The student also had these big, blue cute eyes. "I've heard so much about you guys-well not that much seeing that you guys are new and stuff." He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi…..I'm Marth, this is Link and that is Roy!" Marth had to nudge Roy to snap out of his daze so the staring wouldn't offend them.

"I LOVE YOUR PINK HAIR IT'S SO AWESOME!!!" Roy shouted surprising Marth.

"Well your hair is almost there, it's close." Kirby and Roy started jumping up and down excitingly. 'Well we know these two will be friends' Link thought as he watched them.

"What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Kirby! Pleasure to meet you Roy." As they went on the tour Kirby and Roy were in their own world while Link and Marth drifted behind them trying to get the hang of it so they wouldn't get lost again. 'I wonder if everyone's eyes are blue' Marth thought getting really sick of it.

"Awwww!"

"What is it?" Roy had a look of concern.

"Since you guys were late, you missed our Halloween Party!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?" Roy whined in the back ground. 'Oh not the whiny voice, make it stop!!!' Link looked at Marth with a sad tortured face on.

"After the tour we will go to the dorms were you will meet your room mate and get to meet the other students!"

"What grade are you going in?" Roy asked.

"I'm a freshman like you."

"Whoa did not see that coming." Roy elbowed Link telling him to be nice. Though Kirby looked younger he was truly the same age as them.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Kirby said as he ran off. In a few seconds he came back practically dragging someone. He looked like he was opposite twin of Kirby and in a way he was. This boy was short like Kirby except he had dark black blue hair, and dark purple shoes and tie. The only thing that was unusually was their mask. They were a light blue sliver mask that only showed their eyes in this V-cut.

"This is my best buddy, Meta!" Kirby hugged him but he looked like he might die or something. 'Yup, poor guy I know how it feels' Link said as he watched him.

"Can you get off of me?" Meta struggled and finally wrenched Kirby's arms off of him. "Kirby, what did I tell you about hugging me?" Kirby had to think about it.

"Hey this is my new friend!" Kirby pointed to Roy, he waved. Meta stared at everyone and then quietly left. "Okay buddy I'll see you later!!!" 'This school just get's weirder and weirder…..someone kill me!' Meta thought as he disappeared.

"Um Kirby, how does he eat?" Marth wondered even though the answer was obvious.

"He mostly eats in his room and then joins us at dinner. I thought it was lonely for him to eat dinner all by himself so I tried to eat with him in his room…yeah it didn't work out so well." Kirby remembered going straight to the nurse after that. 'Can this trip get any worse?' Link asked as he glanced at Roy and Kirby.

"Hi Kirby!" Shouted a little boy. Marth and Roy's head went back and forth from Link and this new little kid. He looked like a kid version of Link, it was scary. He wore a green Santa like hat without the fuzz on the fold and at the end. Link new trouble just entered the scene, 'I had to ask.'

"HI Link Jr.! You wouldn't believe it, we have another LINK!!!" Link Jr.'s eyes turned as big as sausages as he stared at Link.

"What are you looking at kid?" Link asked annoyed.

"OM MY GOSH!!!" he shouted as he sprang at Link.

"AHHHH GET HIM OFF OF ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!!" Link screamed not like being hugged by this little infestation.

"Aw he likes you!" Kirby and Roy cooed.

"When this is done, I swear I will kill the both of you!" Link swore as he struggled to get the little kid away from him. "Hey kid, don't you have to go home?"

"No, I'm an orphan like you that won't get adopted, so they let me stay here since I'm going to be joining you next year!!"

"YOU'RE IN EIGHTH GRADE!?!?!?!?!" Roy and Marth shouted really really surprised and chocking on their spit.

"No silly, they were thinking housing more un-adopted kids like us that don't have to be your age! Isn't it wonderful?" Link could already imagine the nightmare in his future.

"NOOOOO!!!" Link shouted, his fists shaking in the air dramatically.

"Link, calm down, don't be such a drama queen." Marth held in the laughs, "It won't be that bad." Link gave Marth the most disgusted look anyone had ever seen.

"Aww look, he can't wait that long." Soon Roy and Kirby were in a huddled corner scheming. Marth just sat back to enjoy the show.

"Do you like Link?" Whispered Kirby.

"No if it means we can plot schemes against him."

"Great, let the scheming begin!" Kirby and Roy came back with these really wide smiles.

"Hey Link Jr. why don't you come with us on the tour?" Roy asked the little boy. Link shook his head hoping to god it wasn't going to happen.

"YEAH!!!!" He shouted while Link wanted to shoot himself. "We're going to be best friends!!!!" So the rest of the tour was with Link Jr. which Link thought it was the longest hours of heck in his life.

"Well, this is the dorm hall, and here are your keys." Kirby said as he handed them each a silver shiny key, "After you've met your room mates come down to the cafiteria. Okay?" They all nodded as they left.

'Room number seven' Marth looked for the door that said seven.

'Aww man I wanted to ask him which room he was in, maybe we can be best friends!' Roy jumped in glee at the thought.

'Oh joy one more annoying kid to join our party' Link grumbled imagining, now three people jumping on him in the mourning. They couldn't believe it was in the evening already. They ate lunch with Kirby and Link Jr. and continued the tour. Who knew the tour would take the whole day, even though Kirby made a summary about each room on what it was for, even including the new ones that were yet to be decided.

"Uh..hello you must be my new room mates!" a teenager spoke. He had these big spikes of hair. Some hung near his face but most of them where out of the way. The teen was a little shorter than Marth by an inch of two. He didn't wear any tie and wore these brown sandals.

"Hi, my name's Pit."

"That's an odd and different name." Marth said hoping it didn't sound too insulting. 'Hmm blue hair, he must be Marth' Pit thought once he glanced at Link and Roy.

"So is yours, if I'm correct, Marth?" Pit said with a smile.

"Touché!" Marth countered. Marth sat next to Pit and they started talking together. 'Looks we have another weirdo joining us. Let's see, we have another Roy and another Marth and a little kid who stalks me. This day just get's better and better' Link thought knowing he was going to die this year.

"Aww Link is jealous because he didn't get a friend." Roy cooed.

"I am NOT!!" Marth and Pit looked up surprised at Link's random outburst. "Excuse us!" Link said hotly as he dragged Roy out the door with him. Marth and Pit still stared at the closed door they just exited. They could hear roars of fury and then screaming.

"I am so sorry, they're always like that." Marth apologized.

"It's okay, the little kids I was with were always like that. I always had to break them up but soon I just sat back and relaxed and it was one heck of a show."

"We're back!" Link noted to Pit and Marth as he re-dragged Roy in the room. Pit looked at the time.

"We should go now." Pit got up with Marth, Link and Roy following him.

"SURPISE!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"WOW look at all the food and decorations!" Roy couldn't take his eyes off of it. 'Ah that's why we never saw the students around' Marth looked around at the students and teachers. Link and Roy soon disappeared before he could turn his head.

"Could this be anymore weirder?" Link asked as he wondered away from Marth and Roy and sat down at an empty table.

"Tell me about it." came a voice next to him as another teenager plopped down beside him.

"Who the crap are you?" Link asked rudely.

"I should be asking the same thing. Or are you the new idiot in the school?" Link turned to face the rude student. His dark blue hair was slicked back and then kind of arched up. He wore the usually, white shirt with navy blue tie and black combat boots. It also looked like he had some red outliner on him, but it kind of made his blue eyes seem sharper.

"Link, and you should remember it because this idiot will always kick your ass."

"The name's Falco, Link. Any place, any time." Link had to admit he liked this guy; he wasn't afraid to back out of a challenge and had the same sarcastic personality as himself.

"If we have to be friends then I'm going to puke."

"Oh don't worry I was thinking about rivals more than friends. You can save the puke for when I beat you up. Tomorrow in gym."

"You can fight in gym?" Link wasn't sure if he should be excited to fight in gym or concerned. Oh well, what the heck?

"Yeah, it's awesome." Falco replied, Link was starting to actually like this place, it was just getting interesting.

"Okay right there are DK and DK Jr." Pit said to Marth as he pointed to the two teens. Pit was pointing and telling Marth all about them, or at least what he knew and figured out. "I swear they are part monkey, they can climb just about anything."

"Then last but not least, we have Popo and Nana." He pointed to twin teenagers. They both wore the Eskimo coats with the fuzzy bits on the edge of the hood and sleeves. Popo's was blue while Nana's was pink. They looked like the shy type as they sat along at a table.

"Why is Nana here? I thought it was an all boys school."

"She's here because he's here. They can't be separated for a long time so she gets tutored by the teachers when they're not teaching us." Marth nodded understanding. "Got everyone?"

. "Wait, who's that?" Marth asked pointing to this strange teen. He was standing in a shadowed corner away from the people as if he didn't like any of them. He looked a lot like Link but he knew Link was arm wrestling with Flaco.

"Who?" Marth turned his gaze back to the corner where he saw the mysterious teen but he disappeared. Marth searched the heads for him but he wasn't there. 'I knew I saw him!' Marth searched again and again looking for the teen.



"That was some awesome party!" Marth said as he opened the door to their dorm. He just dropped on the floor and fell asleep.

"Yeah I think they spiked the cake, it was just so addicting!" Roy had frosting all over his face.

"Roy you practically ate the whole cake!" Pit said as he went to his bunk bed.

"Wow, Link, I must say I have never seen you this happy." Pit turned to Link. Link, who was also on the top bunk for tonight, wore a smile of determination for tomorrow. All he could think about was gym and his new rival Falco. Tomorrow was going to be their actual first day of school where they would meet their teachers.


	10. Leaving Already

**This is a new chapter. at first it might seem like the gym chapter but it kinda is but it's very different. first couple of paragraphs are the same. it starts to be different at lunchtime when they meet peach just to let any of you people know, how don't feel like reading the whole thing!!! :) enjoy**

Chapter 10: Leaving Already

"Did you know that this place isn't really an academy?" Roy asked Marth and Link at breakfast. 'Make him stop' Link pleaded. He was always in misery waking up in the morning and the lack of sleep from the party last night didn't help either. "It's just another orphanage with a higher education range!"

"How do you know this?" Marth asked just wanting to fall asleep on the table.

"Kirby!"

"Roy, how can you be so alive when we barely had any sleep last night?" Roy shrugged.

After breakfast they went to Art with Mr. Mario and Mr. Luigi. Mario was pretty nice while his brother was shy and timid. Then they went to World Language with Mr. Wario. He didn't really care what the students did in that class, as long as they don't annoy him, so they took this time to catch up on their sleep. Next was Science with Mr. Olimar. Mr. Olimar was a shy and timid little man. He had only this tuff of brown hair on his head and wore yellow top to bottom. No one knows where he gets his yellow pants though because they are made out of his ruby material used in astronaut suits.

"Would you like cheese or pepperoni?" Today's lunch was pizza and after the classes which were each an hour, it seemed like heaven to eat. 'That voice' the trio thought.

"PEACH??!" They all shouted.

"Oh hi boys!" Peach waved hello.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well can't you see? I'm working here!" They all stared at her lunch lady outfit. "I'm the nurse as well as the cook!!"

"WHY?" they asked even though the answer could be really simple.

"Well, I like to help to treat to people's injures-!"

"No, that's not what we meant." Link shoved Roy and Marth along. They were at their table with their lunch in no time.

"Oh dang, I forgot something, I'll be back." Marth and Roy looked at each other. Link was a king at sarcasm but lying was his weakness.

"Cheese or pepperoni? Oh Link you're done already? I-" Peach couldn't help but stare at his angry eyes. She was terrified.

"Look, Lady," Links voice went to a whisper but Peach could hear him crystal clear as can be, "We're thankful that you went through all that trouble to get us safely here but stop right now. Stop trying to be with us. Everyone looks at you as if you were an angel, but I can see through your lies. You're just a fucking devil who doesn't know their place." With that he walked away getting silverware as if he actually went up there to pick up something he forgot to get.

"What did you do?" Marth glanced at Peach's frozen figure.

"Doesn't it feel like there's something sinister about her? Or am I the only one?" Marth looked sternly at Link telling him not to do it again.

"Isn't it great that Peach is here?" Roy's comment interrupted Marth's and Link's intense stare. Both of them stayed quiet.

"Hey Roy over here!" Kirby called out, waving to them with his free arm.

"Well see you guys later!" Roy left to go eat with Kirby as Marth found Pit and Link left with Falco.

"Okay after Lunch we have English, then Math, then SS and then Gym!" Kirby reviewed the schedule over to Roy with an evil grin.

"What's so special about gym?" Roy asked even though he was already a fan of gym.

"Oh you'll see! It'll be fun." Lit was quite peaceful with Mr. B. He was really tall and wore green pants and a yellow shirt. Math was interesting when they got a pilot as a teacher. His name was Mr. F., and introduced himself as a pilot. Mr. F., was tall and muscley, he wore a pilot helmet with a yellow scarf. 'What is with all the yellow?' Marth wondered getting sick of the color. He wore a very eggplanty (purple) suit. Social Studies was next, who was taught by Mr. D. He wore, of course, yellow pants with a red shirt and a winter cap. He was kind of average height and plump.

The day seemed to speed to gym, even though it really didn't since each class was an hour. Everyone gathered in the gym and waited for the teacher. He soon appeared as if he could feel them summoning him. He was tall with a green bandana and a gray suit. Marth looked around at students, noticing the excitement in their eyes.

"Students, you may begin and give these newbies a demonstration of what we're doing in gym!" The three were given chairs on the sides and then a dummy was placed a couple of feet in front of them. Kirby was first, and he jumped up really high almost to the ceiling of the big gym. As he came down, the wind started to pick up in the room. Marth, Link and Roy could see the wind swirling around Kirby's frail body. He landed without a big boom like they thought was going to happen. When Kirby hit the ground, a powerful wave of wind came at them. If it wasn't for the wall, they would probably be, literally, blown away. Kirby was there, where the dummy was, kneeling down. Around the room were scattered remains of the destroyed dummy. From all the force, you would have thought that it would leave a huge dent in the floor but it didn't, which was strange seeing that the floor was normal, shiny wood gym floor. Kirby got up and smiled as he exited the floor.

Marth, Link and Roy were shocked and couldn't talk as they watched the rest of the performances. Last, was Pit. He kneeled, being the farthest from the dummy as can be. His arms were out as if he was holding an imaginary bow. He pulled back ready to fire the 'arrow'. Like Kirby's performance, the wind started to pick up except it was swirling into a mini tornado forming as the arrow. Pit let it go and it went swirling forward. There was silence until another wave of wind came at them when it hit the dummy.

Marth, Link and Roy were so used to it by now that they didn't even flinch when it hit them. Like all the rest, there was no evidence on the gym, that what they saw really happened.

"So what do you think?" The gym teacher asked with all the students behind him, curious as he as.



_"Link, I know Marth got you mad but you can't just slap everyone that gets you mad. It doesn't work that way, sweetie." Daisy held him close to her. Tears fell from his eyes. His face seemed so hot as the tears slid down his cheeks and onto her dress. _

_"Please Daisy, they don't get it. They need to grow up-"_

_"Link dear, I don't know what happened to you in the past but this is a new start." Link looked up at her with his frustrated eyes, as hard as he tried to hide it, she could see the fragile, breaking spirit within him, "They don't know anything about you, so you have to educate them what you're like. You are what you want to be. You can only change because of yourself, but make sure that if you change, it's because you want to." Link sat still on her lap, looking into the air, letting the words sink in. _

_"I don't want to change!" Link wiped his tears on his sleeves and looked at Daisy with a determined face._

_"Marth and Roy are nice and you never know when someone will accept you for who you are." Daisy patted his had. _

_"I won't let them. -"_

_"Link, what are you afraid of? Why do you try so hard to keep people away?"_

Link remembered that day way back, the first day being under the care of Daisy. He fiddled with the Swiss army knife in his pocket. He rubbed his finger on the blade's edge, making sure he wouldn't cut himself. CREAK the loose door alarmed someone coming into the room. He didn't even look up knowing who it was.

"Hi Link, I…I'm sorry. Please don't go." Link turned to the small figure and pointed the knife at them, then looked up to see the pale white, small face of Link Jr.

"Sorry, I thought you were Marth." Link scooted over to indicate him that he could sit down with him on the floor and closed and pocketed the knife.

"Please stay! I'll miss you." Link looked at the pleading eyes of the small child.

"Sorry, I can't say that I will. It's nothing personal…."

"I know. Then I wish you good luck though and I wanted you to give you this." Link Jr. took off his hat. 'Does he seriously think that, that hat will fit my head?' Link watched him carefully. He soon took an object out of the hat, another hat, this time bigger. Link tried it on and it fit like a glove.

"How did you get this?"

"It was my brother's."

"Won't he need this then?"

"No, he's dead." Link stopped asking questions and looked at the boy. He was crying not daring to look at Link, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Link patted his head and took off. He heard running steps and stopped. Link Jr. ran up to Link and hugged him.

"I miss him so much!!!!" He cried into his shirt. The two sat down at the closest wall and Link just let him cry until he was exhausted. 'He must have been a great brother' Link thought thinking on what he was like. To be honest, he was jealous. But that was another story to tell someone else later on.



"I'm so sorry about, yeah." Pit apologized not able to meet Marth's eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

"Stop by when you're in the neighborhood okay?" Marth nodded as they exchanged addresses and numbers to contact each other.

"I just want to say, thank you, you were a great friend." Pit said as he left. Marth smiled as the door closed and then frowned. 'Am I just being selfish by leaving?' Marth questioned himself.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to Kirby?" Marth asked Roy.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"I don't like good byes." Roy sat on his bunk bed he was going to miss." The last time I said good bye, I never saw that person again."

"Who was it?" All of a sudden Link came in carrying Link Jr. He placed him on his bunk and gently laid the covers over him. Marth and Roy remained quiet not wanting to continue their conversation.

"It's time to go."

"Where will we go?"

"Back to our families?" Marth quietly suggested.

"I can't." all of them said. They had so many questions for each other but they had a gut feeling they had to go their separate ways, hoping that one person might speak out and keep them bound together.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!" an alarm yelled. The three jumped up something was wrong, but they were happy in a way.


	11. Another Flower?

Chapter 11: Another Flower?

"What's going on?" Roy looked around as the red lights blinked everywhere with loud noises, like in fire drills.

"I don't know!!" Marth shouted over it. He checked the hallways and they were abandoned. He came back to look at Link and Roy for any suggestions of what to do. Roy looked around as if deaf and was fascinated by the flashing lights. Link, on the other hand, looked at the ground quietly and emotionless like a zombie. 'Joy, just when I need them to be loud and obnoxious they're not'. Marth took over since no one else did.

"Okay, let's go to the office and see what's going on." Marth looked at Roy and Link. They both nodded.

"What about Link Jr.?" Link pointed to the little boy, who was surprisingly still asleep.

"It's probably just a drill," Marth thought since they always were but he had a gut feeling it wasn't, "And if it's not, then we can just run back and get him." Link nodded after he took a minute to think about it. They were jogging to the hidden office in the cafeteria.

"Where the heck is everyone?" Link asked when they reached the cafeteria. He didn't shout it like he usually did, but he was getting back to his normal self. They looked around, no one was there. It was deserted, it was a scary scene. All three of them could feel each other's nervousness even if they didn't care to share it.

"What do we do?" Roy asked his face pale with crazed widened eyes. He was shaking, or trying not to but couldn't stop himself.

"Roy, are you okay?" Roy shook his head, small beads of sweat started to appear on his face. "We'll go quickly check the office and then go back to the room okay?" Roy and Link nodded. Link stood by Roy looking all around him, something in the air wasn't right. Marth's put a hand on Roy's shaking shoulder as they neared the office. They didn't have a chance to open the door when it was kicked open by black clothed men. Guns were held at the ready, and it was all the information they needed to know for what to do next, run!

"GO to the dorm so that we can get Link, okay?!?!" Both nodded. Men were running after them, their heavy black boots beat on the ground like their racing hearts. Again, before they could open the door to the room, it was kicked open by the same people.

"AHHHH!!!" they shouted out of surprise. Link tightened his eyes, 'where's Link Jr.?' Soon his question was answered. One of the black soldiers of death were holding poor little Link who was unconscious with a dart in his side.

"GET THEMM!!! LET NONE OF THEM ESCAPE!!!" one of them shouted. It was hard to tell since they looked alike.

"RUNNN!!!!" Marth yelled. Roy took the lead while Marth had to drag the shocked Link. "We have to go, NOW!!!!"

"No, but we have to save him!" Link shoved and pushed to try to go back. Marth, for once, slapped Link across the face.

"GET A GRIPP!! If you didn't notice, there are tons and tons of soldiers trying to kill us!!! Yes, we'll save him, but not here and not now, I promise okay?" Link nodded, knowing Marth always kept his promises.

"MARTH, dead end ahead!" Roy shouted as he ran towards them. They rushed and took a right instead of going straight. A door passed them to the outside, a cold wind blew over their skin but it didn't slow them down. The dark forest came into view and soon they were in the maze of trees.

"Okay,…let's……stop,…….I think…..we ….should take…… a break for a few seconds." Marth panted when they stopped. The sweat evaporated off their skin, when the next wind came, it made them shiver in the cold.

"What do we do?" Roy looked around, at the tired faces of Marth and Link, at the direction of their infested school and now at the dark, dark forest around them. There were no other words to put it, he was scared. So many things were rushing into his head, he was freaking out. If Marth and Link, didn't know him than he would probably look crazy. To sum it all up, he was afraid of one thing the most, the dark.

"Chill, we'll probably have to camp out here tonight." Link said casually, his face betrayed him, showing how not being able to save Link Jr. really affected him.

"No, we're not camping right here. I can't! I CAN'T!!!"

"Shut up, you fucking retard!! They're going to find us!!" Link glared daggers at Roy, not having time for this.

"You guys, stop fighting please!!!" Marth begged as he watched the school to see if he could spot anyone coming.

"Well, tell him that or else!"

"Fine, Link stand watch." Link nodded, being glad he wasn't going to deal with the freaking out kid.

"Roy, are you okay?" Roy stood there, tense, trying not to shake. He shook his head as Marth neared him. "Please, tell us what's wrong, we can help you." Roy slowly opened his terrified eyes.

"Just, like good byes, I don't like the darkness." Roy whispered. Marth tried to remember why he didn't like good byes again.

"I'm sorry Roy. But you need to be strong right now or else we're going to get captured." Roy nodded trying to make himself not be scared, easier said than done.

"We should move, they're getting out of the school." Link walked over. Marth nodded as he tapped Roy's shoulder to follow Link. Roy nodded as Marth followed behind.

"Where are we going to do? We can't camp out here," Link looked behind at Roy, "because of Sir Scaredy Pants here." Roy could only look at the ground ashamed.

"Link, stop being a retard for once. We'll try to see if someone will be kind enough to let us spend the night." Roy looked at Marth with a small smile of gratitude.

"Yup, nothing weird about three boys in the forest at night." Link muttered to himself. Soon they saw lights in the dark forests. "Quick, get down." All three of them literally dropped down on the cold earthy floor. After a few minutes of lying on the freezing hard ground they got up seeing that the light weren't moving, and therefore, not people or a person. As they peered closer to see what it was, they saw a small little cottage with smoke coming from the stone chimney.

"_I always wanted to live in a small cottage in the forest, with all my friends and family close by, having the starry sky all to myself, roasting marshmallows in the summer night that is my dream!_"

'I miss you too, I hope that your dream does come true'

"Marth, Marth!!" Link shoved Marth forward after thirty seconds of silence.

"Wha!?!?! Sorry, I was having a flash back." Roy looked at him weird, while Link tried to look the same but failed, knowing exactly who he was thinking of. "Maybe they could let us stay for the night, or at least give us a match."

Knock, knock, banged the fist against the wooden, secure door.

"Well, let's go it looks like no one is going to answer-" suddenly the door was creaked open little by little to reveal a woman. She was a woman in her twenties wearing one of those old fashioned night gowns and bouquet. She only had a small candle that only revealed the bottom half of her face. Her blue eyes, on the other hand, didn't need much light to sparkle in the dark.

"Can I help you young gentle men? It's funny seeing people here at this hour." She giggled like a school girl as she looked up and down at their dirt covered bodies.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if we could stay the night, or at least have a match to light a fire to kept us warm." Marth asked giving her a sad face, a face that no adult could resist.

"Well, my cottage is only for one person, so I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can give you a match box. I also have a wood box outside next to the house that you can help yourself to, to help build your fire."

"Thank you so much." Roy beamed with a big smile, something that seemed to be lost a few hours ago. The woman was shocked as if Roy just popped out of thin air to thank her.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" Marth's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, pardon me while I go get the matches."

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" Link asked back to his old self. "I can't believe, that your charm worked, even though you're not that charming if I do say myself."

"And how do you know that I'm not charming?"

"Trust me, blue hair? I mean come on."

"Do you have a problem with my hair color, Barbie?"

"Okay that's it!!!" Before Roy knew it, they were on the floor wrestling each other.

"Um, sorry, am I interrupting anything?" The woman came back with a basket and a small box of matches.

"No they're just getting into fights, it just happens all the time." Roy smiled another big smile. She giggled again.

"Well, if you need any medical supplies, don't be afraid to ask okay?" Roy nodded, as the two other boys were to busy fighting. "Good night boys, you are welcome to breakfast tomorrow morning!!!"

"Good night, thank you so much!!" Roy shouted to her as he dragged Marth and Link out of the cottage door. "Wow, she was really nice, I like her!" Roy beamed as soon as Marth and Link stopped fighting and paid attention.

"Yeah, she is a very kind lady." Marth's mind wondered. 'Was it her? No that's impossible.'

"Well, let's go people, the fire isn't going to start itself." Link commanded.

"Yes, almighty Boss A Lot!!!" Roy shouted as he ran away from Link's dreaded anger.

"You're not going on his side are you?" Link turned to Marth.

"I'm staying out of this! I'll get some wood!" Before Link could say another thing he was off.

"AAAHHHH Link I didn't mean to, please don't kill me!?!?!" Roy pleaded as he went down into a begging position.

"Whoa, I just wanted to help you get some wood for the fire!" Roy cracked open his eyes at the sound of Marth's voice.

"Oh wrong person! Ahahahaha!"

"You seem back to yourself." Marth turned to Roy with a few logs in his arms.

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it but, I was so freaked out but when I saw her, it all stopped as if she was an angel with a very comforting and safe presence. Wired, no?"

"Not at all. It's an amazing feeling, you never really come by those angels a lot."

"I guess you're right. I guess this broken heart still has a chance to heal." Marth would have asked more about it until Link came into view.

"Took you long enough."

"Roy, can you keep bring in some more wood while, me and Link go to find leaves and twigs?" Marth worried that Roy might say no from his fear of the dark.

"Sure!" The answer surprised both, Link and Marth.

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit." Roy nodded and was off to get more wood.

"What happened to him?" Link asked, watching the happy figure disappear behind the house.

"What's the matter?" Link asked, noticing Marth's eyes wondered around every second.

"Do you think it's really her? Maybe not her exactly but a sister maybe?" Marth blue eyes shown in the dark like a star, full of hope.

"I don't know, it does seem like it doesn't it?" Marth nodded. "Remember, Roy and Daisy, the Angel?" Link laughed at the memory, while Marth chuckled.

"_AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!_" _Roy screamed as he clutched his left leg tightly. _

_"It's going to be okay??" Marth panicked trying to calm down the crying boy. _

_"I got her!!!" Link shouted dragging behind Daisy, who was trying to keep up with the sprinting boy. "He's right there!!!" He pointed to Roy._

_"What happened?" Link and Marth exchanged looks not daring to say anything. "Aww, Roy what happened?" the crying boy looked up, snot and tears were a collage on his face. She took a towel and dabbed his face, getting rid off some of the snot. _

_"I FELL AND IT REAAAAAALLLY HURTSSS!!!!!!" Roy shouted between gasps for air, since he was hyperventilating, talking and crying all at the same time. He uncovered his skinning arms to reveal the blood pooling from his knee. _

_"Oh my! Lets go and fix it!" Daisy picked up and went back into the orphanage with Marth and Link following behind. _

_"So are we going to tell her what happened?" Link asked quietly for only Matrh to hear._

_"Let's just keep it a secret between you and me okay?" Link nodded, "plus it was your fault anyways."_

_"Shhudd dup!" _

_Marth and Link went to collect some snacks while Daisy treated poor Roy._

_"There you go!" Daisy put a big bright Elmo band aid on Roy's scrapped knee. After the chase to get Roy to sit down so that she could clean the wound, they were both exhausted. _

_"Thank you Daisy! Are you an angel?" Marth and Link were behind the wall listening in since they didn't want to interrupt with their gram crackers. _

_"What? Why do you say that?" _

_"Well, the clear thing you put on my knee really hurt, but right now I don't feel the pain because you're here. Plus you made the evil bacteria die so that they won't hurt me. I think that proves you're an angel!" Marth and Link tried not to fall down laughing._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Angels live forever and we don't. Are you going to miss me?" Daisy was surprised that he was talking about death already when he was this young._

_"No Roy, I won't because, I will be your angel. I'll always guide and protect you!" Daisy hugged him, careful not to touch the knee._

_"And don't forget love!" _

_"Yes, I love you Roy, always and forever." _

_"That was so beautiful!!" Marth whispered to Link wiping away a tear._

_"You got to be kidding me." Link glanced at Marth as if asking Marth if he was that sappy._

_"WE GOT GRAM CRAKERS!!!" Link shouted as they entered the room._

_"We're not telling them that we were over hearing right?" Marth whispered to Link._

_"Are you stupid? Of course we aren't." Link gave a fake innocent smile to Daisy, as he whispered back to Marth. _


	12. Super Powers?

**Chapter 12: Super powers? **

"Look, she gave us some dinner!!" Roy showed Link and Marth as they came back with a pile of sticks and leaves.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Marth, can you see it?" Link asked.

"No."

"So how should Roy see?"

"Soorry!" Marth whispered snotty like. Roy smiled at Link who just glared back.

"Don't get too comfy, I still hate your guts." Link and Marth found some rocks and placed in a circle, then added logs, sticks and dry leaves in the circle.

"WHISHH" the match slid over the cardboard box. As it got to the edge there was a spark and there flickering in the dark was a small flame. It ignited the sticks and dry leaves and then started to eat away at the wood.

"Okay let's eat!!!"

"I agree."

"Fine whatever." The three enjoyed some chicken sliced sandwiches over the warmth of their fire.

"Hey, there's another thing left in the basket." Roy picked it up and held near the fire's light for all to see. They were marshmallows. "YEAH dessert, man I love this lady!!!" Roy rushed to gather three sticks to roast them while Link and Marth just stared at the package, dumbfounded.

"Definitely did not see that coming."

"Marshmallows are common when camping at night, duh." Link denied Marth's impossible hope.

"I HAVE STICKS!!!" In a second or two they were watching the marshmallow flesh bubble from the heat.

Breaking sticks were heard and all three of them jumped in their seats.

"It was probably a rabbit or something right?"

"Yeah, like the rabbit in Monty Python and Holy Grail, where the rabbit freaking killed everyone!"Link dumped sand on the fire and Marth collected their things.

The forest was so quiet that it was really hard to hear where the soldiers were exactly unless they wanted to risk getting caught. So they had to be extra quiet so that the soldiers couldn't hear them. They ran back to the woman's home. There they dropped the basket off with a piece of wood that had the word 'sorry' carved in it with Roy's lousy carving skills. They set deeper into the forest hoping not to get caught.

"We should hide somewhere to catch our breath and make a plan." Marth whispered. The other two nodded. They took a breather in a small cave made by big boulders of rock, not far from the cottage.

"Now what?" Roy looked small in the moonlight.

"I say we should find the highway and get to a town. The soldiers will probably not come, without us knowing with all the city lights and stuff."

"In the meanwhile, since we're unarmed we should use whatever we can against them incase they catch up to us." Link held a rock in his hands.

"Booby traps I likey!" It reminded Roy of the Home Alone movies, where the kid would always set booby traps. Either he was a pure genius or those thieves are really dumb.

"Okay, since you and Link both like booby traps you can set it up, I'll go look for weapons." Marth was up leaving the two together.

"Why do you have to leave him with me?" you could hear Link's punch soon after.

"Okay, maybe we should look to see what we have to work with." Link looked around while Roy pointed out something.

"Link, watch ou-" The warning was too late as Link slipped on the wet stone floor that was carpeted with moss.

"That's perfect!" Link beamed.

Roy and Link started to work furiously to make their booby traps so good that the soldiers would be begging for their lives.

"Nice to see you working together,……for once……I guess….it's scary never mind." Roy and Link looked at the same time.

"Link punched me!"

"No I didn't, you little du-"

"Okay never mind. Are you ready?"

"Did you see any soldiers?"

"Yeah. We should hurry." Roy nodded as he went deeper in the cave and began to strike rocks together making sparks. Soon he light a fire and the three were off.

"Here this might come in handy." Marth gave Link and Roy what he found. Link got a Swiss army knife, probably left behind to mark where the soldiers searched. It was black and sleek with a white hospital symbol on it. Roy got a wooden, sturdy stick.

"What do you have?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I found a very interesting thing just for me." Marth smiled a sly smile to the worried Roy.

"Okay, let's move out soldiers!" Link commanded to the two. As they breezed through the forest they heard gunshots and then some screams. Link and Roy couldn't help but smile at their fabulous booby traps.

"GOTCHA!!!!" all three of them stopped in their tracks. "You may have fooled the others with your damn traps but not me!!!" the mask that hid the lower part of the face was off, along with the goggles. He had a strong cheek bone with shaven clean cheeks. They noticed he had a different gun from all the other clone soldiers. He held up his gun ready to fire. "I was once the one everyone was talking about, so let's keep your deaths our little secret!!!"

'What on earth is he talking about?' Marth wondered, as Roy had his eyes glued to the gun.

"Asshole!!!!" Link yelled as the first bullet was fired. It found its target at its destined destination, the forehead.

"LINKKK!!!!" Marth and Roy yelled as they stood their ground so the gunman wouldn't fire at them.

"Roy, get into a battle stance behind me, I'll cover you while you hit him!" Roy had no idea it was going to work but did it anyway. Marth watched the finger get ready to pull the trigger once again, like an eagle waiting to strike.

BOOOM, the bullet was lunched. Roy watched with widen eyes as the bullet whizzed towards its next target, Marth. All of a sudden the ground moved and water splashed up through the forest ground. It made a clear wall like a mirror. As the bullet hit it, it bounced back and landed right in front of the man. If it wasn't for Marth's tiny tint in the wall, it would have hit the attacker square on.

"ROY, go NOW!!!!" Roy nodded as he ran towards the man. So many emotions ran through him. A picture of Link's broken body filled his mind like a disease, infecting him of hate and rage. The man screamed as his neck yelled a sickening crack and then just laid there silently, not breathing or anything. Marth ran to Roy who was trembling. He was happy for once in his life, he was actually brave instead of shaking like a sissy he was. But, he never intended to kill them. He remembered the terrified eyes of the man that was going to kill them.

"Roy are you okay?" Roy shook his head as stared at his hands, the hands that killed the man.

"Marth, I killed this man,….I killed him." The breaking of sticks were heard all around them. If they wanted to escape the mob coming towards them, then they should do it soon.

"Roy, we have to go, they're coming. We have to grab Link to get medical help. Come on!" Marth tried to pull Roy along but he wouldn't budge. Soon they were surrounded by a mob of soldiers. Then it hit him. 'That's why they wanted to catch us, we must have power they don't want us to have' Marth thought thinking back to Kirby, Pit and every student the in the academy and what the man said to them. 'Maybe, we have something better than the other student, that's why he said we were talked a lot'. He stood up with his hands up in the air. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you Roy'

Roy was becoming uncontrollable. After seeing the action movies with Eliwood, the hero would kill to save the ones he wanted to protect but why did it feel so wrong? Why why why??? Roy couldn't control himself. The air around him became hot and yet, he wasn't sweating at all. It felt nice and he grasped what it had to offer.

"Roy?" Marth looked back at Roy who was just sitting there, trembling even more. He walked slowly to the boy showing that he wasn't going to do anything. Slowly, he lowered his hand to Roy's should, but it seemed like a trigger. Marth was thrown back as a burst of fire appeared around Roy's body. As a tree met head on with Marth's back there was another sickening crack that haunted his ears. Roy got up shining with the flaming light of the fire around him like a god.

"M….Marth? LINK?" no one responded, "no, they're not…….dead they can't be! NNOOOOOOO!!!!" Roy let loose waves of fire into the mob. The first line of people were struck and burned away. While the second line ducked and loaded their guns, ready to fire at the uncontrollable boy. The fire kept coming and coming with no end. It was just more than people burning, if he didn't stop the whole forest would be burned to the ground.

A figure rose up from lying on the ground. After cracking their neck and then knuckles, he was ready for any challenge. He looked around. 'You got to be kidding me, why in the world am I to deal with all this crap when I wake up?' He brushed the dirt off of his face and walked around.

"Roy!!!" He shouted. Roy couldn't hear him. "Roy, cut this shit out, or else." Still there was no response from the flaming boy. "Dear god, help him." He sprinted towards him. Roy was caught off guard by the nearing figure and was too blind to see who it really was. A blast of fire pushed Link back.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Link shouted as he landed on the ground. "Okay, no more mister nice guy!!!" he got up and wiped the spit away from his mouth. He stood a ways back from Roy, so that if he did fire at him again, he could react to it. Link held out his hands and eyes closed concentrating. The world around him seemed to vanish as if it was all a vision. His body felt cold, damp but full of life. He could feel everything in and touching the ground around him. Bullets were fired at Roy but it was no use and they melted before even having contact with the body.

Roy looked down. The ground moved around, smoothly and gracefully like the sea. Soon, the dirt started to swallow him up like quick sand, after struggling; he was no match for the moving ground. Link looked around at the remaining soldiers still being stubborn, still trying to kill them. Now, Link looked around at the soldiers and what they did. And boy, he was pissed.

Bullets were again fired. They didn't penetrate the body, but it did hit something. As the wind picked up from sprinting it blew away some dirt and the fired bullets. The first victim of Link's fury was pushed down and met with a knee in the face. He was leaping, punching, kicking, knocking all the soldiers out every second like an angel of death. Bullets were no use as they couldn't get through the stone hard armor that protected Link.

It seemed that the ones that he knocked out were all replaced with two. The mob kept getting bigger and bigger and since Marth and Roy were knocked out cold he had to do it by himself. The shielded figures all looked at the last teen standing before they got to their goal of capturing the three. What people didn't know about their guns and the bullets they used were that they different from others. The bullet did look like normal everyday bullets except what people saw were only the shell that hid their inner secret. When the bullet hit a target, the outer shell breaks off from the impact and there is an injection with a mysterious substance that no one knew seeing that they would have to work there or either break in which no one has done before, or at least never came back.

They stood like statues as if waiting for permission to attack. Then a figure emerged from the wall of black clothe and stood facing Link. He was different from the rest. They only wore a pair of dark sunglasses that hid away dark yellow eyes evaluating their opponent, instead of all the gear that was needed to protect and hide the face. The other thing that was different was that they had less gear than the other soldiers. Either they were a skilled fighter or they're a complete idiot.

'Idiot' Link thought watching their every move. The soldiers took a pouncing pose as if like a cat, dying to play with its prey before the finally kill.

"Give up, or we'll have to use deadly force against you!" he announced, 'Damn I hate doing that, it's so…… pathetic'.

"Give up my freaking asss!!" Link shouted back. The new stranger couldn't help but smile, a Chester cat smile. He was going to have fun he hadn't had in ages.

"Who the heck did you say this was?" he spoke into his microphone.

"Link, sir, he went by the name Kio Hylian for five years."

"And?....."

"was a prey five years ago…"

"Ah, yes, the bite in the group. I remember now." He turned his attention back to Link. "Come on boy, how about it, just you and me? If you win, I will let you escape, simple as that, but if I win…..well, let's just say you have to hand over you and your companions over to us?" He walked slowly down to Link.

"And what if I don't agree?" they stopped where they were and looked up at the dirt covered teen.

"Oh, I get it, you're afraid. It's okay, I would have kicked your white ass anyways." The man looked at his fingers as if deciding if he just wasting time on an unimportant activity, then headed back to the mob.

"Wait, what will happen if I don't like what I win?"

"I kick your ass don't you get it? Or did you not pass first grade?" Link widened his eyes as if he couldn't believe he just got burned like that.

"Fine, you're on old man!!!-"

"Okay, baby boy, let's get to it!" he again slowly walked back down, taking all the time in the world.

"Can't you go any faster Grandpa?!"

"Well let's see if you can keep up with this grandpa!" The stranger took off the sunglasses revealing yellow cat like eyes looking back at Link. He licked his lips, ready for the hunt. "Caroso, Panther Caroso at your service."


End file.
